Are We Twin ?
by sisca lee
Summary: Bisakah aku sejajar dengannya? Benarkah aku kembarannya? Bolehkah aku mendapatkan hal yang dimilikinya? Aku Kim Jongin adalah kembar yang tak diharapkan. Bayangan buruk dan kelam yang harus dilupakan. CHANKAI ? HUNKAI ? KRISKAI ? LUKAI ?
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

"Aku dengar mereka kembar"

"Ah,.. benarkah?"

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka kembar?"

"Taemin terlihat sangat keren, sementara orang yang kau sebut kembarannya uhmm,….."

"Hidung besar, kulit hitam, baju sangat rapi dan kacamatanya oh ….. sangat ketinggalan jaman."

.

.

.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin-ah ! kau membuat Taemin terluka!"

" Hiks.. Mianhe Umma, .."

" Jangan nakal Jongin-ah, Kau lihat taemin terluka karenamu. Lihat litutnya lecet… kau ini benar-benar."

" Hikss…. Hiksss"

" Taemin-ah ayo kita obati lukamu"

" Hiks.. Hiks…. Nenek, tangan Jongie cakit."

" Uh… cup cup, sini nenek lihat. Omo kau berdarah sayang."

" cakit nek… hiks hiks.."

" Jongie, sebaiknya kau ikut nenek saja ne?"

" Tapi nek,….."

" Nanti kita beli ayam goreng kesukaan Jongie, bagaimana?"

" Jinjja? Ne… Jongie mau"

.

.

.

.

" Bodoh kau Chanyeol, kau salah menembak orang Pabbo!"

" Hei,…. Aku tidak salah… Dia Taemin kan?"

" Dia Jongin bodoh!"

.

.

.

" Aku tidak pernah diinginkan Yifan Ge, bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?"

.

.

.

" Kau jangan Bodoh Kim Jongin!"

" Aku lelah Hunnie, …. "

**Hi...**

**Saya ingin comeback dengan FF abal saya selanjutnya kekekekeke...**

**Adakah yang tertarik dengan FF ini?**

**Jika ada maka akan saya lanjutkan, Jika tidak ada,... baiklah saya fokus dengan Black spot saja**

**Kamsahamnida**


	2. Back

**CHAPTER 1**

"Aku dengar mereka kembar"

"Ah,.. benarkah?"

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka kembar?"

"Taemin terlihat sangat keren, sementara orang yang kau sebut kembarannya uhmm,….."

"Hidung besar, kulit hitam, baju sangat rapi dan kacamatanya oh ….. sangat ketinggalan jaman."

" Lihat dia berjalan kemari."

" Abaikan saja"

Kim Jongin adalah nama anak laki-laki tersebut, ia baru meginjakan lagi kakinya di negara kelahirannya setelah menetap selama dua belas tahun di China. Ia terpaksa kembali ke negara kelahirannya karena Halmoni yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya di China meninggal satu bulan lalu. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin kembali ke negara ini. Ia memilih untuk tinggal di China sendiri namun sebelum meinggal halmoninya menyuruhnya kembali ke negara kelahirannya, Korea Selatan.

" Saeng-ah, ayo hyung antar ke kelasmu."

" Ne, gomawo."

Taemin, sang hyung kembaran Jongin mengantar Jongin menuju kelasnya. Taemin masuk kelas A sementara Jongin kelas B. secara kecerdasan keduanya memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata, amun jika dilihat secara penampilan, semua orang akan memilih Taemin dibanding Jongin. Jongin berpenampilan sangat rapid an klimis, khas anak nerd. Ia selalu mengancingkan rapi bajunya. Ia juga memakai kacamata tebal khas anak nerd, kacamata kuda.

.

.

.

.

" Perkenalkan dirimu."

" Anyeong haseyo, Kim Jongi imnida."

" Baiklah, ada yag ingin bertanya?."

" Jongin-ssi, ku dengar kau kembaran Taemin? Apakah benar? " salah seorang siswi bertanya kepadanya.

" Ne,.."

" Kenapa kami tidak pernah megetahui keberadaanmu?" Tanyanya lagi

" Aku tinggal di China bersama halmoni."

" Oh, kau diasingkan ya?" celetuk siswi lainya

" Kalian kembar tapi kenapa kulit kalian berbeda?" siswi lain menanggapi " Penampilamu juga jauh berbeda dengan Taemin?"

" Cukup anak- anak, Jongin-ssi silahkan duduk. Kau bisa duduk di belakang Baekhyun." Ujar Han seosangnim.

" Kamsahamnida." Jogin membungkukan tubuhya.

Tap

Tap

BRUK

" Uhh.."

" Ups,… mianhae Jongin-ssi." Ujar anak laki-laki yang bernama Baekhyun tadi sembari melontarkan senyum remeh kearahnya.

Jongin tidak menanggapi, hanya kembali berdiri dan mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang ada dihadapanya saat ini. Ia diam dan focus menatap papan tulis di depan kelas, sementara Han seongsangnim tampak menjelaskan beberapa materi.

.

.

.

.

" Saeng-ah, ayo ke kantin." Taemin nampak muncul tergesa meuju kelas Jongin.

" Ani hyung, aku bawa bekal."

" Aish, baik kita makan bekalmu berdua bagaimana?" tanya Taemin.

" Ne."

Mereka mulai menyantap makanan yang dibawa Jongin dalam diam. Beberapa anak kelas B nampak berbisik-bisik, sebagian besar mengagumi ketampanan Taemin dan membandingkan betapa jauhnya Taemin dengan kembaranya dalam hal fisik.

" Ada manfaatnya juga anak itu masuk kelas kita."

" Uhm…. Aku bisa melihat Taemin dari dekat."

" Iya, kau benar, Taemin tampan sekali."

Taemin sebearnya mendengar kasak kusuk yang ada disekitarnya, ia tampak tidak begitu peduli. Melihat Jongin makan dengan lahap dihadapannya sudah membuatnya senang, ia sangat merindukan adiknya, 12 tahun terpisah dan hanya bertemu sesekali dalam beberapa tahun membuatnya tidak begitu mengenal sosok kembarannya ini.

" Taemin-ah, kajja.."

" Ah … oeddiya?"

" Kau lupa, kita ada kegiatan klub hari ini." Ujar laki-laki itu, Kibum.

" Jongin-ah, hyung pergi dulu ne…."

" Ah,.. kau Jongin ya? Kembaran bocah jelek ini? Kenalkan, aku kibum. Panggil aku Key hyung ne." Ujar Kibum menyalami Jongin.

" Ne hyung."

" Aigoo… kau imut." Ujar kibum. Membuat beberapa siswi yang masih ada di kelas melotot horror dan meragukan ketajaman mata kucig seorang kibum.. Jongin tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah sahabat hyungnya itu. Ia masih diam melahap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan siswi lain yang bergosip disekitarnya.

Hari pertama Jongin pindah tak ada yang menarik, ia kii telah duduk dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Taemin menuju ke rumah.

" Apa ada yang ingin kau beli dahulu sebelum pulang Jong?"

" Ani."

" Baiklah."

Suasana mobil hening kembali. 12 tahun ternyata waktu yang sangat lama. Jonginnya yang cerewet dulu kini begitu pendiam dan dingin. Mobil mereka telah sampai di halaman rumah keluarga Kim.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim telah meunggu mereka di meja makan. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya mereka segera menuju ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengganti baju dan meuju meja makan untuk makan siang bersama.

" Bagaimana hari ini Jong?" sang Appa mencoba bertanya melihat sag putra yang baru kembali tampak tenang menguyah makanannya.

" Baik." Ujarnya pelan.

" Ada hal menarik yang terjadi di sekolah?" tanya nya lagi.

" Tidak ada."

Nyonya Kim nampak canggung ingin mengajak putranya berbicara. Ia menunggu Jongin untuk melihat ke arahnya, namun nampaknya Jongin hanya focus pada piring dihadapanya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kau begitu merindukan masakan korea ne Jonginie?" Nyonya Kim akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

" Aku merindukan masakan halmoni." Jongin menjab dengan pelan. Setelahnya tidak ada lagi pembicaraan. Nyonya kim serasa tidak bisa membuka suaranya lagi untuk mencoba mendekati sang putra yang nampak dingin.

" Aku selesai." Jongin segera meiggalkan meja makan dan menuju ke dalam kamarnya.

Tuan Kim haya menghela nafas. Nyonya Kim nampak frustasi melihat putranya bahkan tak memeluknya ketika pulang. Hanya diam dan menuju ke ke kamarnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

_" __Umma Jongie mau ec klim laca coklat …" ujar anak kecil itu menahan tangis. Hanya ada satu ice cream yang tersisa di sebuah minimarket itu, _

_" __Taem juga mau Umma."_

_" __Jongie rasa vanilla saja ne, Taem ingin yang coklat." Ujar nyonya Kim._

_" __Tapi umma.."_

_" __Jangan cengeng Jongie."_

_" __Jongie tidak jadi caja umma." Anak kecil berusia kurang dari empat tahun itu memilih diam menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar minimarket duduk menunggu dibangku yang ada di depan minimarket._

_" __Eh"_

_Anak kecil itu terkejut merasakan pipinya dingin._

_" __Yifan hyung….. apa ini untuk Jongie?" mata anak kecil itu mengerjap berbinar melihat anak yang lebih tua dariya mambawa ice cream coklat yang ditempelkan ke pipinya._

_" __Ne,… untuk Jongie…"_

_" __Gomawo hyung,…. Jongie cayang hyung."_

Airmata menetes pelan dari belahan kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

" Bogoshipo…" Lirihnya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Jongin telah siap dengan segala perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ia turun menuju meja makan. Melihat sluruh anggotanya telah berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama.

" Ah, Jongie suka susu coklat kan? Umma buatkan ne." nyonya Kim langsung menyambut Jongin yang baru turun dari tangga.

" Tidak perlu, aku minum air putih saja."

" Ah, Jongie mau selai coklat? Biar Umma oleskan."

" Tidak, aku makan nasi goreng saja." Jongin berucap sambil menuju ke dapur.

" Bibi Lee, tolong buatkan aku bekal ne."

" Baik tuan muda.."

" Jangan panggil tuan muda bibi, panggil Jongie saja." Ujarnya sembari memeriksa buku yang ada dalam tasnya.

Nyonya Kim memandang sedih putranya yang nampak lebih hangat bersama maid di rumah mereka dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

" Terima kasih." Ujar Jongin setelah memasukkan bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Bibi Lee.

Ia melangkahkan pelan kakinya menuju pintu depan untuk menuju ke sekolah.

" Kau tidak sarapan dulu Jongie?" Tuan Kim bertanya.

" Aku sarapan di kelas saja."

" Taemin belum selesai, tunggulah sebentar Jong. Kasian dia terburu-buru nanti."

" Aku berangkat naik bus saja. Aku berangkat."

Nyonya Kim tampak menyadari kesalahannya. Jongin berjalan cepat menuju halte bis. Hatinya terasa diiris. Meski ia sudah biasa seperti ini tapi setidaknya selama 12 tahun ia sudah mulai lupa perasaan ini. Kini ia harus mulai membiasakan diri lagi.

" Kau kuat Kim Jongin." Ujarnya dalam hati.

Jongin menunggu bis dalam diam hingga ia dikejutkan suara mobil yang memekakkan telinga.

Tin Tin

" Oh Hi.. Kim Jongin-ssi. Oh… Bukankah kau kembaran Taemin?"

"…."

" Hmmm apa yang kau lakukan disini? Oh… Jangan-jangan Taemin malu memiliki kembaran sepertimu."

"…"

" Baiklah nikmati harimu Jongin-ssi."

Baekhyun sang pelaku penghinaan meninggalkan Jongin yang membeku ditempatnya. Ah… ia sadar sekarang, Taemin pasti juga malu memiliki kembaran seperti dirinya yang tampak sangat buruk.

Jongin masuk kedalam bus yag akan membawaya menuju sekolah. Ia duduk di kursi paling belakang. Nyatanya memang ia tidak diharapkan siapapun di dunia ini. Satu-satunya orag yang meyanyanginya telah dipanggil ke sisi Tuhan sementara Yifan hyungnya entah berada dimana saat ini. Semejak kepindahannya ke China ia tak pernah tahu lagi keberadaan namja penolongnya dulu.

Jongin berjalan dalam diam, pikiranya melayang ke masa-masa dirinya di China dulu, meski tidak memiliki teman yang sangat dekat tapi setidaknya disana ia diperlakukan adil.

Brukkk

Jongin tidak sengaja menabrak siswa lain. Sialnya siswa tersebut membawa cola yang telah dibuka hingga membasasi baju seragamnya.

" Shit, Ya! Dimana matamu hah?" siswa tersebut membentak Jongin. Jika dilihat siswa tersebut baik-baik saja, justru kondisi Jongin yang memprihatinkan dengan baju yang sudah nampak kecoklatan oleh tumpahan air soda.

"…" Jongin diam tak menjawab. Ia malasa berurusan dengan orang sok seperti ini.

" Ya, kau tuli! Tidak tahu siapa yang kau tabrak eoh? Aku Park Chanyeol, kau berurusan denganku tikus kecil." setelah menucapkannya Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terduduk di tanah.

" Hei,.. bajumu nampak buruk."

" …."

" Ah,… namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun."

**TBC**

**Anyoeng,….. wah saya tidak menyangka bahwa respon teman-teman begitu banyak terhadap FF abal saya.**

**Klarifikasi beberapa hal.**

**" ****The Ugly Twin" adalah salah satu FF favorit saya, saya memang mendapat inspirasi dari FF tersebut, tapi dijamin ini bukan jiplakan. Karakter dan alur dijamin akan berbeda, tapi saya tidak memungkiri kemugkinan aka nada scence yang sama.**

**Saya harap readers tidak menganggap saya memplagiat karena muri ini hasil olahan dan memang terinspirasi dari beberapa karya author yang sudah sangat professional seperti "Monggu Kai" " Rappicaso" " Bocah Lanang" "Fallenigma" " HyunK.V" dll yang masih sangat banyak lagi.**

**Selamat Membaca.**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Bow**


	3. Memories

**Chapter 2**

" Hei,.. bajumu nampak buruk."

" …."

" Ah,… namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun."

" Ayolah setidaknya terima jabatan tanganku sedari tadi." Jongin hanya memandang aneh orang yang berjongkok dihadapanya ini. Akhirnya ia memilih meraih tangan orang tersebut.

" Nah, siapa namamu? Aku tak pernah melihatmu disini?" tanya Sehun.

" Jongin." Jongin hanya menjawab singkat.

" Baiklah salam kenal, kurasa kau membutuhkan bajuku, Ja.. ikut aku, aku menyimpan seragam lain di lokerku."

Jongin berjalan mengikuti orag yang baru saja dikealnya ii menuju loker dan segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang disodorkan Sehun kepadanya setelah sampai di ruang loker siswa.

" Eh, namamu Jongin kan? Apa kau kembaran Taemin itu?" Sehun mulai mengoceh lagi

" Ne"

" Oh?... Ah…" Sehun tak bisa menutup keterkejutannya, kemarin ia memang mendengar kembaran Taemin masuk ke sekolah ini, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa gossip mengenai penampilan kembaran Taemin yang sangat amat sungguh buruk sekali adalah benar.

" Kami memang berbeda, ia tampan aku tidak, ia aktif aku tidak. Terima kasih atas pinjaman bajunya." Jongin segera meninggalkan ruang loker setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia berjalan dalam diam menuju kelasnya.

Sehun membeku mendengar nada bicara Jongin. Ia sadar ia sudah salah member respon tadi. ' Ah masa bodoh' pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya Jongin nampak berjalan tergesa menuju lapangan basket, ditangannya terdapat sebuah paper bag. Ia berniat megembalikan baju Sehun yang telah dipinjamkan kepadanya tempo hari. Setelah mencari ke kelas Sehun teman sekelasnya mengatakan bahwa Sehun berada di lapangan basket sekolah, karena well Sehun adalah salah satu atlet basket kebanggaan sekolah tersebut.

Duk.. Duk. Duk

Bunyi boal basket beradu dengan lantai lapangan basket, Sehun sang pelaku dribbling bola tidak sadar jika jongin memperhatikannya dari tadi.

" Teknik dribbling yang buruk." Jongin tidak sengaja mengomentari Sehun.

" Apa kau bilang Jongin-ssi?"

" Eh tidak. Aku kesini untuk mengembalikan baju yag kau pinjamkan."

" Aku mendengar komentarmu Jongin-ssi"

" Eh, Mian…"

" Tak apa, skill dribblingku memang tidak bagus, tapi shooting bisa kau percayakan padaku."

Mereka asyik megobrol hingga tanpa sadar

DUG

" Arghhhh"

Suara itu berasal dari bibir Jongin ketika sebuah bola basket tepat mengenai kepalanya. Rasanya sunnguh sakit.

" Oppss,… Mian anak culun." Chanyeol sang pelaku pelemparan hanya menyeringai. Ia berjalan menuju ke depan Jongin, berdiri di samping tubuh Sehun yang nampak khawatir melihat Jongin menunduk memegangi kepalanya dan kacamatanya yang jatuh nampak retak.

" Gwenchana Jongin-ssi."

" Uh…."

Jongin hanya mengeluh sambil terus memegangi kepalanya, kepalanya sedikit mendongak melihat dua orang dihadapannya.

' Manis' batin keduanya melihat mata Jongin yang nampak mengerjap menahan sakit.

" Ya! Apa masalahmu Chanyeol-ssi?" suara Taemin membuyarkan lamunan kedua orang yang berdiri dihadapan Jongin.

" Ck"

" Kau tak apa Jongin-ah?"

" Gwenchana Hyung."

" Kau, awas saja kau berani mengganggu adikku lagi Chanyeol-ssi." Taemin memasang death glare ke arah Chanyeol. Kemudian menarik Jongin pergi dari lapangan tersebut menuju UKS.

Chanyeol masih memasang wajah bodohnya meski Taemin telah meninggalkan mereka.

" Oh Sehun, jangan bilang anak culun tadi kembaran Taemin?" Chayeol berucap dengan nada horror.

" Ck,… namanya Jongin bodoh."

' Matilah aku' Ratap Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

" Jongin-ah, Gwenchana?" Taemin berucap khawatir melihat memar di dahi Jongin.

" Gwechana Hyung, biarkan saja aku istirahat. Hyung kembalilah ke kelas."

" Baiklah, aku akan mejemputmu nanti."

" Ne."

Ruangan kembali sepi setelah Taemin meninggalkan ruang UKS. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang tersedia.

Tes

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi tembamnya.

_Flasback On_

_" __Jonginie,… ayo main petak umpet."_

_" __Chireo… Jonginie capek hyung."_

_" __Ayolah,…."_

_" __Jonginie yang jaga ne,… Hyung akan cembunyi."_

_" __Tapi-_

_"__Jha, !"_

_" __Hana, dul, set,….." _

_Jongin kecil mulai menghitung hingga dua puluh. Setelahnya ia segera mencari hyungnya. Dengan mudah ia dapat menemukan Taemin yag bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah guci besar di ruang tamu._

_" __Hyung kena…."_

_" __Ya! Jonginie tidak ceru"_

_BRAKKK_

_Taemin kecil tidak sengaja meyenggol guci besar tersebut mengakibatkan guci itu jatuh da pecah, karena terkejut Taemin menangis kencang. _

_" __Hue…. Umma,…."_

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

_" __Astagam Taemin apa yag terjadi? Jongin, sudah umma bilang jangan nakal, kau ini sellau saja. Bagaimana jika hyungmu terluka? Astaga, kau harus dihukum. Masuk kamar sekarang jangan keluar sampai waktu makan malam!"_

_" __Tapi Jongin tidak nakal umma."_

_" __Apanya yang tidak nakal, kau lihat hyungmu menangis dan guci umma pecah. Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang."_

_Jongin kecil berjalan menuju kamarnya, kamar berdua sebenarya, tapi Taemin lebih sering tidur bersama sang umma sehingga Jongin kecil lebih sering sendiri._

_" __Kaki Jongin juga cakit umma…."_

_Hiks…. Hiks_

_Kaki kecil jongin nampak mengucurkan darah karena terkena pecahan guci yang terlempar keras menggores telapak kaki dan jarinya._

_"__Jongin cakit umma" Jongin kecil terus merintih hingga jatuh tertidur._

_Flashback Off_

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu, tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti dalam kehidupan Jongin. Ia lebih sering diam dan menyendiri atau pergi ke taman. Hari ini cuaca cukup panas, Jongin turun ke bawah menuju dapur. Ia hendak mengambil air minum. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah ice cream coklat. Tampak lezat. Ia ingin sekali membukanya.

" Eoh, Kau mau ice cream coklat Jongin? Ah tapi itu milik-" ucapan nyonya Kim terputus.

"Tidak." Jongin berjalan meniggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya. Tak sopan memang tapi ia tidak ingin medengar lanjutan kalimat dari ummanya yang sudah pasti bisa ia tebak.

Jongin bergulig ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ice cream tadi benar-benar menggoda imannya. Segera ia mengambil hodie dan mengenakannya tergesa keluar rumah tapa berpamitan pada siapapun.

Jongin berjalan semakin cepat menuju minimarket dekat dengan taman di kompleks perumahannya. Nyonya Kim yang melihat Jongin berjalan dengan cepat segera menuju ke luar rumah mengikuti Jongin, khawatir karena sang anak bahkan sudah 12 tahun tidak menginjakan kaki di negara kelahirannya itu.

Nyonya Kim nampak mengernyit melihat Jongin masuk ke sebuah mini market. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat Jongin dari kejauhan. Matanya mulai memanas tangannya mencegkram dadanya kuat.

Diseberang sana Jongin tampak dengan senyum lebar membawa beberapa Ice cream coklat ditangannya kemudian duduk di teras minimarket dan memakan dengan lahap ice creamya di bangku yang disediakan.

Nyonya Kim merasakan sakit, separah itukah dirinya selama ini? Bahkan anaknya sendiri memilih untuk berbohong hanya karena sebuah ice cream. Untuk membelikan ratusan ice cream pun bahkan ia sanggup.

Nyonya kim masih nampak memperhatikan Jongin yang tampak bahagia memakan ice creamnya, hingga dua orang anak kecil meghampirinya. Jongin dengan semangat membagi ice creamnya kepada mereka. Sugguh pemandangan yang sangat menyayat hati nyonya kim. Jongin diapit dua orang anak kecil dan mereka memakan ice cream bersama. Nyonya kim bahkan tidak ingat kapan Jongin kecil makan ice creamnya dengan semangat bersama Taemin dulu. Ia sadar ia ibu yang sangat buruk, jarang sekali ia memperhatikan Jongin kecil dulu. Tak kuat menahan airmatanya, nyonya kim beranjak dari sana dan kembali ke rumah.

Satu jam setelahnya Jongin pulang.

" Dari mana saja Jong?" Nyonya Kim berusaha tersenyum bertanya pada sang putra yang baru kembali.

" Eoh,.. dari taman."

'Kau berbohong pada umma Jong' batin nyonya Kim merasa pedih.

Tak sepenuhnya bohong memang Jongin menuju taman setelah berhasil meghabiskan ice cream dengan kedua anak kecil tadi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di taman?"

" Bermain dengan anak-anak. Permisi, kalau boleh aku ingin mandi."

Nyonya Kim semakin merasa pedih mendengar kalimat Jongin seolah ia adalah orang lain dirumah ini, ia pun mengingat selama dua minggu Jongin berada di rumah tak sekalipun Jongin memanggilnya umma. Jongin terkesan sangat menjauhkan diri dengan nyonya kim.

.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk menghadap meja makan, menu makan malam kini adalah ayam goreng. Jongin menelan ludahnya. Ia sangat ingin menikmati hidangan tersebut, ia sudah sangat semangat hendak mengisi penuh piringnya sebelum sebuah kilasan memory kembali menyadarkannya

_" __Kau sudah terlalu banyak makan Jongin."_

_" __Berikan ayamya untuk Taemin. Kau bahkan sudah memakan dua tadi."_

_" __Tapi Jongie cuka ayam umma."_

_" __Kau harus makan yang lain, sisakan ayamnya untuk hyungmu."_

_" __Aracho umma"_

_Jongin kecil memakan nasi dipiringnya sembari menahan air mata yang ingin menetes. 'Jongin bukan anak cengeng' ulangnya terus menerus dalam hati._

Tuan Kim memimpin makan malam dengan khidmat. Jongin mengisi piringnya dengan nasi dan beberapa sayuran. Pandanganya tak lepas dari ayam goreng di meja tersebut namun tidak satu centi pun tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil.

" Kau suka ayam kan Jongin? Kenapa tidak mengambil lauknya?" Tuan kim bertanya pada sang putra yang nampak khidmat memakan makanan di piringnya.

" Eh…..Tidak, aku sudah tidak suka." Jongin terkejut dan berucap tidak yakin.

Seperti biasa ia segera menuju kamarnya begitu selesai makan malam. Dalam kamarnya Jongin masih membayangka bagaimana nikmatnya si ayam goreng. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 22.30 tapi Jongin tetap tidak bisa tidur. Bayangan ayam goreng terus menari dibeakya. Ia segera megambil jaket dan dompetnya bergebas keluar rumah. Nyonya Kim yang saat itu sedang mengambil air minum terkejut melihat Jongin terburu-buru menuju ke pintu depan. Ia segera membangunkan sang suami mengajak untuk mengikuti putra mereka.

Hal yang sama kembali terulang, taxi yang ditumpangi Jongin berhenti disebuah restoran cepat saji 24 jam khas ayam. Tuan Kim yang melihat sang istri membekap mulutnya menahan tangis hanya mempu mengelus punggungnya perlahan untuk menenangkanya.

Dapat mereka lihat dari jedela tembus pandang restoran, Jongin memesan ayam goreng dengan beberapa varian dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Pukul 24.00.

Jongin baru sampai dirumahnya.

" Darimana saja kau Jongin?" Tuan Kim yang duduk di sofa depan televise mengagetkan Jongin yang berjalan perlahan.

" Eh,.. da—dari mecari udara segar."

" Baiklah, istirahatlah. Lain kali bilang saja pada supir untuk mengantarkanmu."

" Ne."

"Hah" Tuan kim meghela nafasnya. Ia memijit pelan kepalanya, 'kenapa jadi serumit ini.'

.

.

.

.

Sekolah masih tetap sama seperti biasanya bagi Jongin, topic dirinya yang menjadi kembaran Taemin seolah adalah trend bagi semua siswa. Chanyeol sudah jarang membully dirinya meski terkadang ia dengan sengaja menabraknya ketika membawa buku, menjegal kakinya, dan meguncikannya dalam kamar mandi. Jogin tidak mau ambil pusing dengan semua tingkah laku Chanyeol.

" Lihat, bahkan dia tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Iya, Taemin selalu melinduginya."

" Kau benar. Taemin memang keren."

Jongin berusaha menulikan pendegarannya mendengar beberapa siswi bergosip tentang dirinya.

Bruk

Tubuhnya terhempas dan buku yang dibawanya berserakan ketika kakinya tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu, oh bukan sesuatu sebenarnya. Itu adalah kaki sang penguasa sekolah alias Chanyeol yang menjegalnya denga sengaja.

" Opps… perhatikan jalanmu bocah culun." Chanyeol melenggang pergi tanpa membantu Jongin sama sekali.

"Argh…." Jongin berteriak ketika tangannya diinjak kencang oleh seseorang. Bukan Chanyeol pelakunya karena ia telah menghilang di ujung koridor, orang itu Baekhyun.

" Heh, dengarkan baik-bauk bocah culun. Sekali lagi kau menggaggu Chanyeol maka kau akan merasakan yang lebih dari itu."

"….."

"Camkan itu" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mmbereskan buku yang harus dibawanya ke ruag guru sembari meniup-niup tangannya.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi

Jongin berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Ia ingin pulang naik bus sekarang. Tangannya masih terasa sakit, sehingga Ia sibuk meniup-niup tangannya.

" Beruang manis." Jongin meghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok orang yang mengeluarkan suara yang sangat diingatnya tersebut.

' ah, salah dengar batinnya.'

" Ya beruang madu, beruangku yang manis, tidak ingin memelukku eoh?"

" Aku pasti sudah gila karena berhalusinasi." Jongin seolah melihat seorang pria baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah dan menyandarkan tubunhya di badan mobil.

" Kau tidak berhalusinasi sayang. Aku memang dihadapanmu beruang madu."

"Kau-

**TBC**

**Whoa,…. Kamsahamnida Chingudeul, saya tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini supportnya, baiklah disini akan saya jawab pertanyaan yang chingu ajukan.**

**Pair ?**

**Bulum saya tentukan hehehehe**

**Lihat nanti saja ne**

**kekekekke**

**Kamsahamida bagi teman-teman yang sudah mereview FF abal saya.**

**Kamong Jjong****, nayuda, asfasuka, ling ling pandabear, Guest, asmayae, Han Yoori, Jongin48, melizwufan, Kaienieris, novisaputri09, zeekai, aliyya, ,k1mut, rencha, silverqueen88, , , BabyWolf JonginieKim, brbielukai, thiefhaie fha, chankai Love, sfsclouds, keepbeef chiken chubu, hunkai love, jonginkai, cute, Ren Choi, sayakanoicinoe, monica maulyana, eviaquariusgirl, chotaein816, ayumKim, yesaya mei, Jongkwang, Kim Dihyun, rinirhm30, cute, dll**


	4. coming

**Chapter 3**

" Kau tidak berhalusinasi sayang. Aku memang dihadapanmu beruang madu."

" Kau- kenapa kau ada disini huh?"

" Kenapa? Bukannya kau meridukanku hmm?"

" Dalam mimpimu."

" Ah kau benar, dalam mimpiku kau menangis memanggil namaku kekekekeke."

" Ani."

" Ne."

" Ani."

"Ani."

" Ne ge-ups."

" Nah sudah jangan menyangkal lagi beruang madu."

" Aku bukan beruang madu."

" Kau mirip beruang."

" Ya! Apa maksudmu eoh…"

" Kau enak dipeluk seperti beruang, kau tinggi seperti beruang, warna kulitmu seperti bulu beruang, dan Kau manis seperti madu, beruang madu."

" Aish,… dan kau rusa mesum."

" Yup, dan si beruang madu merindukan rusa mesumnya bukan."

" Aish ge,…. Kapan aku bisa menang berdebat dengan mu." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Hahahaha,….. dan manis, apa-apaan kacamatamu itu?"

" Ini? Kenapa memang?"

" Apakah dua minggu tak melihatku kau jadi menderita rabun?"

" Dasar, enak saja."

" Lepaskan saja kacamata jelek itu, memangnya kau mau menjadi rabun."

" Aish. Diamlah rusa bodoh. Ayo masuk!"

" Masuk kemana?" Luhan bertanya bingung.

" Ke mobilmu ge. Memangnya kemana lagi?"

" Ke hatiku mungkin."

" Dasar Gila. Ayo cepat Ge... Kau lihat banyak siswa memandangi kita aneh"

" Eh? Baiklah. Kau harus menjelaskannya nanti padaku beruang madu."

" Ge,… stop memanggilku beruang madu."

" Tidak, aku tidak mau."

" Rusa Jelek"

" Tapi kau suka kan?"

" Aish terserah."

Kedua orang tersebut meninggalkan pelatara sekolah Jongin. Sementara Sehun sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi keduanya ' berbeda sekali' batinya berkata.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ah,… Luhan, kau ke Korea nak?" nyonya kim bertaya begitu melihat putranya turun dari mobil bersama Luhan.

" Yo… aunty. Ni hao ma?"

" Luhan-ah, bicara dengan bahasa yang oemma mengerti!"

" Kekekekeke arraso aunty."

" Jongin, ganti baju kemudian makan siang bersama Luhan. Umma akan menunggu di meja makan ne."

Jongin tidak berbicara, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menuju ke kamarnya. Sementara Luhan dan nyonya kim menuju ke ruang makan.

" Uncle kemana aunty?" Tanya Luhan.

" Aish sudah ku bilang, panggil aku umma, bukan aunty."

" Ah,.. ani,.. aku akan memanggil umma pada mertuaku nanti, aunty. Apa aunty mau aku jadi menantu aunty,…. Uhh aku akan senang sekali, putra aunty kan manis semua kekekeke."

"Dasar, kau ini…."

"Memang siapa yang mau jadi pasanganmu rusa mesum?" Suara Jongin menginterupsi obrolan ringan mereka.

" Tentu saja beruang maduku ini lah, siapa lagi hmm?"

" Huh,… aku tidak mau jadi pasanganmu rusa mesum. Tinggikan badanmu dulu." Jongi berkata datar dengan memasang muka polos.

JLEB

Jantung luhan serasa ditusuk karena ucapan Jongin tepat menancap di jantungnya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau aku dengan Taemin berarti?"

"Andwe!" Jongin langsung memeluk Luhan posesif.

" Gege juga mau memilih Taemin?" Jogin berkata dengan lirih.

"Gege tidak boleh meninggalkanku ne.. ne.. ne, nanti Jongie dengan siapa? Halmonie kan sudah tidak ada.. Gege tidak boleh meninggalkan Jongie, nanti Jongie sendiri.."

Nyonya kim sungguh merasa sangat bersalah, bahkan ia baru tahu bahwa selama ini Jongin menganggap dirinya tidak ada, hanya halmonie dan Luhan yag menjadi tumpuannya, sekejam itukah dirinya waktu dulu mengabaikan Jongin? Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud memperlakukan Jongin berbeda denga Taemin sewaktu kecil. ia merasa bodoh sekarang, seperti inikah dulu yang dirasakan Jongin kecil? Merasa diabaikan da tidak dianggap, sangat menyakitkan.

Agaknya Jongin sedikit melupakan bahwa nyonya kim masih berada di sana.

"Ayo, sudah pelukannya, sekarang kita makan siang." Suara nyonya kim membawa kembali jongin mejadi seperti biasanya. Melapas pelukan Luhan, duduk tenang dan diam.

Jongin mengambil lauknya dalam diam dan tenang, tidak membuka bibirnya sidikitpun untuk ikut obrolan seru antara nyonya kim dan luhan.

" Aaaaa…" Luhan menyodorkan suapan potongan ayam goreng saus pedas pada Jongin. Jongin menerima dengan semangat.

" Mashita…" Ujarnya.

Hati nyonya kim sedikit menghagat melihat Jongin memuji masakannya. Selajutnya nyonya Kim mengangkat mangkuk berisi ayam saus pedas dan menyendoknya dan meindahkan ke piring Jongin.

Jongin tidak protes, ia dengan semangat menghabiskan ayam yang ada dipiringnya. Nyonya kim tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah polos jongin memakan lahap ayamnya. ' awal yang baik' pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun pagi dengan wajah bahagia, nyonya kim nampak membangunkannya dan menyiapkan keperluan sekolahnya hari ini. Ia bahkan membuatkan nasi goreng ayam untuk Jongin sarapan. Jogin sangat senang pagi ini. Ia merasa dianggap keberadaannya. Bahkan saat sarapan nyonya kim terus saja memberinya ayam dan menanyakan apapun yang diinginkannya. Ia senang. Sangat senang hingga seperti mimpi rasanya.

Jongin ke sekolah diantar oleh Luhan, pria jelmaan rusa tersebut ternyata memutuskan untuk pindah kuliah ke korea menyusul Jongin. Ia tahu Jongin akan kesulitan membaur dengan keluarganya lagi setelah terpisah selama 12 tahun. Bahkan dulu tidak sekalipun Jongin mau kembali ke korea jika liburan sekolah, ia memilih untuk ikut keluarga Lu liburan dibanding pulang ke rumah keluarganya di korea. Bahkan ketika orang tuanya datang, jongin akan memilih bermain keluar bersama tema-teman sekolahnya atau menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

" Kenapa kau tersenyum terus dari tadi huh?"

" Tidak."

" Rambutmu kenapa kau tata seperti itu hmm?"

" Tidak ada."

" Kenapa memakai kacamata jelek seperti itu hmm?"

" Ingin saja"

" Aish jawablah pertanyaanku degan benar."

" Aish perhatikan jalan dihadapanmu dengan benar." Jongin mengembalikan kata-kata luhan.

" Hari ini aku harus ke kampus mengurusi administrasi kepindahanku, aku tidak bisa mejemputmu. Maaf."

" Gwenchana ge, aku bisa naik bis."

" Jangan, pulang saja dengan Taemin."

" Tidak, aku ingin naik bis pokoknya. Titik."

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Jongin benar-benar melakukan perkataannya tadi, ia berjala menuju halte terdekat. Cuaca menunjukan kurang bersahabat, mendung sedikit menggantung menyatakan bahwa hujan bisa turun kapan saja. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke semak-semak yang ada dibelakang halte, ia seperti mendengar suara rintihan.

" Omo."

Benar saja, seekor puppy berwara coklat nampak terluka kainya, tidak ada tanda pengenal pemilik puppy maupun aksesoris yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk bagi Jongin untuk mengembalikan puppy tersebut. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa puppy tersebut dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju ke rumahnya karena bis yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang, meski dengan berjalan kaki memakan waktu yang lebih lama dan ia harus menggunakan jalan pintas yang cukup sepi tapi lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih setengah jam akhirnya jongin sampai di rumah, rintik hujan sudah mulai turun ketika ia memasuki halaman rumah menyebabkan diriya berlari agar lebih cepat sampai di depan pintu.

" Astaga Jongin, kenapa lari-lari?"

" Hatchi" suara bersin Taemin dari arah belakang mengejutkan nyonya kim.

" Omo. Apa yang ada di gendonganmu itu anak anjing? Jongin sudah umma bilang Taemin alergi bulu binatang, cepat singkirkan binatang itu. Kau dengar Taemin bersin. Kenapa sulit sekali menurut?" Nyonya kim seolah lepas kendali memarahi Jongin karena membawa anak anjing pulang ke rumah.

" Umma ini hanya flu biasa."

Rumah keluarga kim begitu luas. Membiarkan anak anjing itu hidup di halaman belakang tidak akan membunuh Taemin. Jongin merasakannya lagi. Jantungnya serasa ditikam, hatiya di iris-iris. Ia berjalan mundur kebelakang.

_" __Kau selalu tidak meurut."_

_" __Itu milik Taemin"_

_" __Berikan pada Taemin."_

_" __Taemin akan sakit."_

_" __Taemin…."_

_" __Taemin…"_

_" __Taemin…."_

Suara- suara dari masa lalu Jongin terus terngiang di telinganya, ia semakin memundurkan langkahnya. Nyonya kim nampaknya sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri pertanda menyesal.

Tes

Tes

Drrash..

Hujan sudah jatuh membasahi bumi, membawa aroma khas yang menenangkan seiring lelehya airmata Jongin yang segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan halaman rumah itu, ia berlari terus dan berlari. Tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya basah dan menggigil kedinginan. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit sekarang.

" Jongin kembali nak."

" Jongin!"

" Jongin, maafkan umma nak…"

" Jongin, kembali nak…"

Jongin mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan mereka. Ia bahkan tidak diijinkan merawat anak anjing yang terluka hanya karena Taemin bersin.

Dulu ia tak boleh mendekati taemin ketika sakit.

Dulu ia tak boleh membuat taemin kedinginan karena bermain air.

Dulu jongin kecil akan berlari ke kamar dan meangis dibawah selimutnya. Mengunci kamar hingga esok pagi datang menyapa.

Jongin kecil tidak pernah meminta. Jongin kecil hanya menerima apa yag diberikan kepadanya. Jongin kecil tidak pernah protes. Jongin kecil harus selalu mengalah.

Jongin kecil tidak boleh menangis ketika boneka pemberian Yifan hyungnya diminta Taemin.

Jongin kecil selalu menangis dibawah selimut bergambar kartun krong kesayangannya.

Ia terus berlari dibawah guyuran hujan, airmatanya tersamarkan dengan adanya tetesan air hujan namun tidak menyamarkan perih dan sakit dihatinya. Ia ingin kembali ke China, ia tidak ingin kembali ke korea.

China lebih baik, keluarga Lu bahkan memperlakukannya lebih baik. Jogin dianggap seperti anak kandung mereka. Mereka selalu bertanya tentang keinginan Jongin kecil.

_Flashback On_

_" __Jongie mau boneka apa? Lihat Lu ge sudah memilih boneka rusa kesayangannya." Nyonya Lu bertanya kepada Jongin kecil yang tampak diam dalam toko mainan._

_Jongin kecil tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng._

_" __Jongin tidak mau boneka?" _

_" __Uhm…" Jongin kecil hanya mengangguk._

_" __Ah, baiklah kalau begitu kita beli ice cream ya…."_

_Jongin kecil tidak beranjak, hanya terus memandangi boneka hijau, tokoh kartun favoritnya. Keluarga Lu sudah berjalan di depan. Nyonya Lu berhenti begitu mengetahui Jongin kecil masih di dalam toko._

_" __Kenapa Jongie tidak bilang kalau mau Krong eoh..?"_

_" __Jongie boleh membawa klong aunty?"_

_" __Tentu saja."_

_" __Aunty tidak malah?"_

_" __Kenapa harus marah?"_

_" __Jongie mau klong."_

_" __Sekarang Jongie ambil krongnya, sini aunty gendong."_

_" __Aunty mau gendong Jongie?"_

_" __Kenapa tidak?"_

_" __Yey. Jongie cayang aunty."_

_Flashback Off_

Jongin berteduh di halte dekat dengan sekolah, tak terasa ia berlari terlalu jauh. Puppy dipangkuannya nampak kedinginan, iba rasa hati Jongin membuatnya melepas blazernya dan menyelimutkannya pada puppy tersebut meski sebenarnya tidak terlalu membantu karena kondisinya yang basah.

Kilasan masa lalu terus berputar dibenaknya.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi halte. Ia ingin menangis sekarang, ia ingin menelepon Luhan namun handphonenya telah padam terkena air hujan. Telepon umum pun tak ada di sekitar sana. Jongin pasrah jika ia harus bermalam disana.

Tin.. Tin

Suara klakson mobil mengejutkan Jongin.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jongin-ssi?" Orang itu, Sehun turun dari mobilnya dan berlari ke halte.

" Emmm Sehun-ssi, bi-bisakah kau menolongku?" Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang duduk dihadapannya, bibirnya yang mulai membiru karena kedinginan membuat sehun tidak tega.

" Ne?"

" Bisakah kau merawat anak anjing ini, ah- maksudku hanya mengobati lukanya saja, hari ini saja. Esok aku akan mengambilnya lagi."

" Ne, berikan padaku" Sehun menyetujui. Meski ia tidak suka binatang, namun karena tidak tega dengan anak anjing yag dibawa oleh Jongin akhirnya menyetujuinya.

" Ini—

Brukkk

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia telah jatuh pingsan. Untungnya sehun memiliki reflek yang bagus, tangan kanannya menerima puppy yang nampak terluka tersebut dan tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Jongin. Pergerakannya tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa keduanya secara bersamaan membuatya meletakkan kembali puppy di tangannya ke bangku halte. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan menidurkannya di Jok belakang. Setalahnya ia berlari lagi mengambil puppy yang tertinggal dan melajukan mobilnya.

Sesekali matanya nampak mengamati tubuh yag terbaring lemah di jok belakang dalam mobilya. Wajahnya pucat, kacamata tidak lagi bertengger di wajahnya, rambutnya acak-acakan terkena air hujan. Manis dan polos adalah kesan yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkanya. Bajunya basah mecetak jelas tuhub rampingnya dibalik seragam putih sekolahnya. Sexy adalah kesan yang ia dapatkan. Mau tak mau Sehun mengakui bahwa namja yang ada dalam mobilya tersebut begitu menawan.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga kim. Ia cukup akarab dengan Taemin sehingga tidak menyulitkan dirinya ketika hendak menuju kesana.

.

.

.

" Tenanglah umma, mereka pasti bisa menemukan Jongin." Suara taemin terus menerus menenangkan nyonya Kim yang menangis menyadari kebodohannya.

Tuan Kim ampak tenang di sofa dihadapan nyonya Kim. Ia nampak mengatupka rahangnya keras. Kesalahan yang sama terulang oleh orang yang sama dengan kejadian yang hampir sama. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

Ia ingin sekali memarahi istrinya tapi ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Ia hanya diam untuk meredam emosinya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan pintu yang terburu menyadarkan ketiganya. Taemin dengan segera menuju ke pintu depan dan membukanya.

" Omo."

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin sehun-ah? Ia tidak apa kan? Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

" Ssstttt. Diamlah dulu Tae, dimana kamar Jongin?"

Suara rebut-ribut membuat nyonya kim menyusul Taemin.

" Jongin! Bangun nak" Nyoya kim kembali menangis melihat putranya tak sadarkan diri dalam gendogan sehun.

" Kim ajhuma bisa tunjukan kamar Jongin?" sehun bertanya karena mulai kepayahan berdiri kedinginan diluar sambil menggendong tubuh Jongin yang memanas.

" Ah tentu."

Sehun segera berpamitan setelah meletakan jongin di ranjangnya. Nyonya kim segera mengganti baju Jongin dan mengompres keningnya.

"Halmonie."

" Halmonie"

"Jongie ikut."

Rintihan dari bibir Jogin yang tak sadarkan diri membuat nyonya kim mati-matian menahan airmatanya. Dokter keluarga telah di panggil dan saat ini memeriksa tubuh lemahnya.

" Kondisinya…."

**TBC**

**astaga,... jeongmal kamsahamnida atas responnya terhadap FF ini**

**saya akan berusaha mengupdate tepat waktu...**

**review chingu sangat membantu**

.

.

.

kekekekekke yang nebak abang naga muncul,... maaf ya anda belum beruntung kekekeke silahkan coba lagi.

kamsahamnida

bow


	5. I am

**Chapter 4**

" Kondisinya baik-baik saja, nampaknya tuan kim megalami banyak masalah. Ia sedikit terlihat depresi." Dokter keluarga kim mejelaskan kondisi Jongin.

" Berikan obat yang sudah saya resepkan setelah ia bangun. Saya permisi." Sag dokter meninggalkan kamr Jongin diantar oleh Taemin menuju pintu depan. Bersamaan dengan datangnya mobil Luhan yang terparkir rapi di halaman depan rumah keluarga kim.

" Taemin-ah, dimana Beruangku?" Tanyanya sok asik.

" Di kamar ge," taemin hanya menjawab lesu.

" Baiklah." Ujar luhan semangat nampaknya belum memahami kondisi.

" Jongie sayang, gege dat—eh, jongie kenapa aunty?" Luhan yang baru tiba di kamar jogin terkejut melihat beruangnya tidur gelisah diatas ranjangnya.

" Ia terkena demam, efek hujan-hujanan." Ujar tuan Kim menjawab pertanyaan Luhan karena melihat sang istri yang tak kuasa membuka suara.

" Ck, anak ini. Sudah tahu imunnya jelek, masih saja."

Srett

Luhan mengejutkan tuan dan nyonya kim karena membuka bajunya disana.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?" Nyonya kim berteriak horror melihat luhan meaiki ranjang Jongin.

" Memperkosanya aunty."

PLAK

"Ouh,.. ya … uncle ini sakit."

" Siapa suruh berkata sembarangan."

" Aku hanya mau menghangatkan tubuhnya. Setiap demam, aku atau halmonie akan memeluknya. Tapi lebih sering aku sih, kami membagi panas tubuh kami."

"…"

" Lu ge,.. dingin." Rintihan Jongin terdengar lagi.

" Stt…. Tidurlah, gege akan memelukmu."

Luhan memeluk tubuh panas Jongin. Sementara Jongin meringkukkan tubuhnya menempel erat di tubuh Luhan.

"Gege, aku mau halmonie…"

" Stt,… tidurlah, gege akan menjagamu. Halmonie akan sedih jika tahu kau sakit."

"Kepalaku sakit ge." Jongin bear-benar terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar yang sakit karena tidak berhenti merintih.

Jongin tidak tahan sakit. Fakta baru yang nyonya kim baru ketahui, jongin memiliki imun yang lemah fakta yag selama ini juga tidak diketahuinya.

"Gege akan memijatnya."

"Jongie mau ice cream…"

" Nanti kalau sembuh akan gege belikan."

"Mau krong juga.."

" Iya…"

" Ayam goreng."

" Ne.."

" Boneka beruang.."

" Pasti.."

" Harus janji…"

" Janji."

" Dingin.."

" Akan gege hangatkan."

" Mau bubble tea."

" Nanti kalau sembuh."

" Kangen Lu umma."

" Liburan kita kesana."

" Mau monggu.."

" Nanti gege minta umma membawa kesini."

" Tidak boleh."

" Kenapa?"

" Tidak boleh ada binatang, taemin nanti sakit…"

" Baik, nanti monggu tinggal dengan gege.."

" Jongie juga."

" Jongie disini saja…"

" Gege jahat.."

" Gege memang jahat."

Setelah itu nafas teratur mulai terdengar dari belahan bibir Jongin menandakan ia telah tertidur lelap. Yonya kim sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan absurd mereka. Ia tak meninggalkan putranya yag sedang sakit dengan rusa mesum yag bahkan kini tidak memakai bajunya. Tuan kim telah meninggalkan kamar jongin tanpa suara.

Melihat jongin yang sudah tertidur luhan segera turun dari ranjang dan kembali memakai bajunya.

" eh, aunty masih disini?"

" Ne, luhan-ah… siapa itu krong? Monggu? Lu umma?"

" Krong itu kartun favorit Jongie aunty, masak aunty lupa… dulukan Jongie sejak kecil tidak pernah lepas dari boneka krongnya."

"….." Bahkan nyonya kim tidak ingat kapan ia membelikan boneka bernama krong pada jongin kecil. satu goresan tercipta.

" Monggu anjing kami aunty, kami menemukannya saat berjalan-jalan di taman saat di China, sekarang ia tinggal dengan keluargaku."

" Lu umma, tentu saja ummaku aunty, memang siapa lagi?'"

" Oh, baiklah. Aunty akan kebawah, kalau jongie bangun tolong beritahu kami."

" Tentu aunty."

Nyonya kim meninggalkan kamar Jongin, luhan menduduka tubuhnya di meja belajar Jongin, ia membuka tas da mengeluarkan laptopnya untuk mulai mengerjakan tugasnya yang lumayan menumpuk karena ia mahasiswa pindahan.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mianhae."

" Hmmm…" Tuan kim hanya berdehem untuk menanggapi istrinya yang masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

" Aku ibu yang buruk."

" Aku tahu." Tuan kim nampak masih memasang wajah dinginya terhadap sang istri.

" Ia bahkan tidak pernah memaggilku umma."

" Kau mengacuhkannya semenjak kecil. ia takut padamu."

" Dokter bilang tubuhnya kuat, ia mengambil nutrisi lebih selama dalam kandungan, ia memblokade nutrisi Taemin."

" Apa kau pikir Janin dalam kandungan tahu apa yang ia lakukan?" tua kim enggan membahas hal ini lagi. Ia sangat tahu istrinya adalah tipikal orang yang tidak mau disalahkan. Ia hanya membalas dengan pertanyaan setiap istrinya mengeluarkan argument tapi menggunakan nada datar.

" Tubuhnya terlahir lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari imun taemin sagat buruk saat kecil. ia terlahir lebih dulu tapi berat badannya hanya setengah dari berat badan Jongin."

" Dia tetap anak kita."

" Aku ibu yang buruk, sangat."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau istirahat."

" Dia membenciku sekarang."

" Jongin tidak membencimu, ia hanya belum terbiasa mendapat perhatianmu."

" Ia bahkan tidak berani memandag mataku,.. apakah ada ibu yang lebih buruk dariku?"

" Sttt … sudahlah, kita perbaiki secara perlahan. Tenanglah"

.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun malam hari, tubuhnya sakit semua, luhan tertidur disampignya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00. Jongin memilih tertidur lagi karena sudah sangat malam.

.

.

.

" Ayo berangkat chagi…"

" Ishh…. Hentikan panggilan menjijikanmu itu ge…."

" Hahahha…. Taemin, kau mau ikut bersama kami atau sendiri?"

" Eh aku sendiri saja ge,.."

" Bersama mereka saja chagi, toh tujuan kalian sama." Nyonya kim nampak menimpali.

" Baiklah umma."

Mereka berjalan menuju ke mobil Luhan. Jongin segera mengambil sheet belakang diikuti Taemin masuk melalui pintu yag lain.

" Aish aku bukan supir kalian. Jongin pindah kedepan."

" Eh? Biasanya kan Taemin?"

Hening

Nyonya kim yang berdiri disamping mobil pun senyumnya memudar.

" Jongin boleh pindah depan?" Jongin bertanya polos.

" Tentu saja,… itu memang tempat duduk Jongie kan."

" Yey… Jongie pindah."

Sederhana sebenarnya, tapi satu lagi goresan luka menyayat hati nyonya kim. Taemin tidak berani berkomentar, bagaimanapun dia adalah salah satu subjek yang secara tidak sadar menyakiti saudaranya, adiknya, kembarannya.

Jongin pindah ke jok depan dengan riang. Meski sudah berusia 17 tahun jongin tetaplah anak kesayangan keluarga Lu. Sifatnya yag sangat jauh berbeda dari Luhan membuat nyonya Lu bahkan tidak akan pergi tanpa mengajak Jongin.

.

.

.

" Ehmmm sehun-ssi,…."

" Ne,.?"

" Apakah aku boleh menjenguk janggu?"

" Janggu?"

" Ne."

" Siapa itu janggu?"

" Puppy kemarin."

" Ah, namanya janggu? Baiklah kau bisa ke appartementku setelah pulang sekolah."

" Eh,.. tapi aku tidak bisa pergi kemana- mana sehun-ssi. Emm bisakah membawakannya ke halte kemarin?" Jongi bertanya dengan sangat polos. Seandaiya tidak ada kacamata, rambut klimis, baju rapi tentu jongin akan nampak sangat manis tapi dengan penampilan ini yang terlihat adalah siswa culun yang berusaha mendekati pangeran sekolah.

" Tentu."

" Gomawo."

" Cheonma"

.

.

.

" Oh sehun, menjijikan sekali seleramu!" suara itu Jongin sangat mengenalnya. Suara salah satu pangeran sekolah dengan kelakuan minus yang sangat mengiritasi siapapun yang memandangnya.

" Apa maksudmu park?"

" Bocah culun begitu. Jangan bilang kau mendekatinya karena ingin membuat Taemin memujimu heh?"

" Heh,… Kita memang bersaing untuk mendapatkan Taemin, tapi aku tak perlu melakukan hal bodoh untuk itu."

" Lalu maksudmu mendekatinya adalah?"

" Aku memang baik park, tidak sepertimu."

" Untuk apa berbaik hati pada bocah culun macam itu? Buang-buang senyuman."

" Ck… urusi saja bocah yang mengejar-ngejarmu itu park."

" Siapa?"

" Siapa lagi."

" Byun baekhyun?"

" Itu kau tahu."

" Bocah macam dia bukan seleraku, selain cerewet dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah itu. Jauh lebih baik Taemin."

" Kita masih saingan bodoh."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Jongin mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Intinya tetap sama, Taemin adalah pihak yang selalu menang dalam hal apapun. Ia hanya akan menjadi bayangan, entah itu dalam keluarga, teman, dan dimanapun.

Kim Jongin hanyalah bayangan semu yang seharusnya tidak ada. Eksistensinya tidak dibutuhkan, hanya sebuah noda yang harus segera dihapus.

Tanpa sadar ia meremas erat jemarinya.

Sama sekali dirinya tak pernah membenci Taemin, ia iri tapi untuk membenci rasanya ia tak sanggup. Bagaimanapun Taemin adalah bagian dari dirinya.

_Flashback On_

_" __Jongin cepat bangun, Taemin demam, kita harus ke rumah sakit." Suara nyonya kim membangunkan Jongin kecil yang tertidur dibalik selimutnya. Saat ini sudah malam, jongin kecil hanya memakai piamanya saja dan segera mengikuti ummanya menuju mobil._

_Jongin kecil sangat mengantuk. Ia tertidur di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Entah sadar atau tidak nyonya kim tidak mengajak Jongin pulang setelah memeriksakan taemin. Jongin kecil tetap terlelap di kursi tunggu rumah sakit hingga pagi menjelang._

_"__Umma.." Jongin kecil terbagun dari tidurnya, matanya tak focus, ia terus memanggil umma berkali-kali._

_" __Hiks… Umma."_

_" __Umma.."_

_Seorang perawat menghampirinya._

_" __Ada apa adik kecil?"_

_" __Umma… Umma hiks,… jongie mau pulang."_

_" __Umma memagnya kemana adik kecil?"_

_" __Jongie tidak tahu, jongie mau pulang hiks,… umma."_

_" __Hiks… hikss… aunty… hiks… wu aunty…. Hiks.." Jongin kecil berlari mengejar seorag wanita yang menggandeng seorang bocah kecil dari pintu masuk._

_" __Omo… Jongie, kenapa sayang…"_

_" __Hiks,.. Jongie mau pulang, hikss hikss."_

_" __Ne?.. nanti umma jongie mencari jongie?"_

_" __Umma tidak ada, hiks.. hiks.."_

_" __Iya … nanti pulang dengan aunty, sekarang kita menjenguk paman Yifan ge ne?"_

_" __Hiks… hiks..ne"_

_Jongin kecil pulang diantar oleh nyonya Wu karena kebetulan rumah mereka berdekatan. _

_Tok … Tok.. Tok.._

_" __Tunggu sebentar."_

_" __Omo,.. Jongie bagaimana bisa ikut dengan anda nyonya wu?"_

_" __Harusnya saya yang bertanya bagaimana mugkin anda meninggalkan Jongin di rumah sakit sendirian nyonya Kim?"_

_Nyonya wu sungguh tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya seorang ibu meniggalkan anaknya di rumah sakit umum pada malam hari._

_Flashback Off_

_._

_._

_._

" Ge, jemput aku sekarang…"

" Ada apa Jongie."

" Ini Kai.. ge."

**Tbc**

**Gomawo untuk semua reviewer dan reader...**

**kekekekeke **

**mian saya mau pamit untuk 2 minggu kedepan saya akan off sementara**

**chap ini kenang-keangan sebelum off kekekeke**

**saya akan segera kembali begitu saya sudah mnyelesaikan kegitan saya**

**Fighting**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Bow**


	6. He's Back

**Chapter 5**

"Kemari,…. " Jongin berjalan malas ke arah mobil Luhan

" Kenapa?"

" Tidak,… aku mau bicara dengan Jongin."

" Jongin dan Kai sama ge,.."

" Tidak. Aku mau Jonginku yang imut."

" Arra,. Ada apa gegeku yang cantik?" Jongin berucap sambil memutar matanya malas.

" Nah, begitu lebih baik."

"Kau membawanya kan ge?"

" Hmmm,… asal tidak hari ini. Biar aku mencari dulu lokasinya…."

"Ayolah ge,…"

"Tunggu kabar dariku atau tidak selamanya?"

" Aish tapi,…"

" Tidak ada tapi,… kalau sampai uncle tahu aku bisa digantung."

" Berlebihan"

" Hei….. aku serius,…"

" Aku juga serius ge."

" Kenapa? Bukankah sebelum kesini kau bilang Kai tidak aka nada lagi hmm?"

" Aku hanya bosan ge,…."

" Bosan? Bukan Jongin sekali."

" Aku serius, mejadi culun itu tidak enak."

Luhan mengernyitkan alis mendengar perkataan Jongin.

" Ada apa hmm? Jangan mencoba berbohong dari gege."

" Aku bosan ge,… aku dan Taemin berbeda."

"…."

" Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa Jongin lebih dari Taemin. Jongin bukan anak yang lemah."

" …"

" Gege mau membatuku kan?"

" Hmm…. Tapi tidak dengan menjadi Kai."

" Ayolah Ge, aku berjanji setelah ini semua berakhir hanya akan ada Jongin."

" Baiklah." 'aku akan selalu mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi' tambah Luhan dalam hati.

Mereka memasuki mobil Jongin dan menuju kediaman keluarga Kim. Ini yang sangat Luhan sukai dari Jongin. Ia akan berceloteh sepanjang jalan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ia suka Jonginnya yang seperti ini. Sangat.

.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim, Luhan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi karena Nyonya Kim nampak sibuk menata meja makan yang dipeuhi berbagai makanan lezat penggugah selera.

" Seingatku, tidak ada yang ulang tahun aunty." Luhan mengernyit.

" Ah ini perayaan kedatanganku ya?" Luhan berceloteh lagi.

"Untuk apa merayakan kedatanganmu rusa nakal." Nyonya Kim menjawab sambil tersenyum.

" Lalu.?"

" Ada kejutan untuk Jongin,…."

" Oh…" Luhan hanya membulatkan kedua bibirnya membentuk huruf o.

" Eh aku?" Jongin yag sajak tadi diam berdiri disamping Luhan jadi baru membuka suaranya.

" Don't you miss me little pup?"

Suara ini, sangat asig ditelinga Jongin. Ia tidak pernah mendengar suara ini. Tapi ia merasa familiar dengan cara bicara ini. Jogin segera membalik tubuhya menghadap sofa diruang tamu. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut pirag nampak duduk dan tersenyum menatap ke arahnya.

"My little Jongin always cute…" suara itu kembali terdengar.

" Yi..Yifan ge?" Jongin berkata ragu.

" Its me, Jongie… give me hug baby." Pria itu, Yifan ge nya telah kembali. Yifan yang Jongin tunggu sampai saat ini telah kembali. Pria itu kini ada dihadapannya. Nyata.

" Don't be stone baby,… give gege hug."

Jongin langsug berlari memeluk Yifan gegenya, ia meluapkan segala kerinduan hatinya dengan memeluk erat Yifan, menangis dalam diam semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Bogoshipo'

'Bogoshipo'

Hanya kata itu yang terus keluar dari bibir Jongin.

" Nado Jongie." Yifan menjawab semua kata yang diucapkan Jongin.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang diruang yang sama menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sama, nanar. Namun dalam artian yang jauh berbeda.

Luhan meremas dadanya merasakan sakit melihat pemandangan haru di hadapannya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa sosok tersebut yag ditunggu Jongin setiap saat. Luhan bahkan sudah berjanji bahwa ia siap melepas Jongin ketika pria itu kembali. Tapi hatinya seakan menghianati, sakit tetap menderanya meski ia sudah tahu bahwa saat ini aka tiba. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan tiba secepat ini waktunya.

Di belakang sana Nyonya kim masih terpaku. Sebegitu rindukah Jongin pada sosok Yifan? Sosok yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Sosok anak kecil yang menemani Jongin kecil diwaktu senggang di sela kesibukan sekolahnya. Sesulit itukah Jongin membuka hati untuk ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Dua sosok yang berpelukan tersebut masih betah dalam posisinya. Jongin bahagia, sangat. Ia menantikan hari ini selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan kini orang yang dirindukannya ada di hadapannya. Ia berharap waktu akan berhenti disini.

" Ayo,.. sudah pelukanya. Jongin ganti bajumu ak. Dan Yifan segeralah ke meja makan. Kita makan bersama" Tuan Kim menghentikan moment melepas rindu keduanya.

" Arra appa"

Cup

Jongin berjalan cepat setelah mengecup pipi Appanya menuju kamarnya dan segera mengganti bajunya.

" Aunty jangan iri begitu, sini aku yang cium." Luhan seolah megerti keterkejutan Nyonya Kim atas tingkah Jongin.

" Yak,… rusa nakal jauhkan bibirmu itu dari istriku." Tuan Kim berteriak.

Cup

" Uncle telat."

" Aish.."

Yifan hanya tertawa memandang kekonyolan dihadapannya.

Mereka makan dengan riang, Jogin nampak sangat bahagia dan itu mengiris perih hati Luhan. Namun meski begitu ia mencoba tetap tersenyum.

" Kau tiba-tiba kembali ke korea dalam rangka apa Yifan?" Tuan Kim bertanya.

" Hmmm aku ingin menemui seseorang Ajhusi.."

Jongin blushing mendengar kalimat yang baru diucapkan Yifan. Tapi ia menutupinya dengan menundukan kepalanya. Meski begitu, Luhan masih dapat dengan jelas melihat pipi merah Jongin.

Hanya nyonya Kim yang memandang wajah Jongi dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan, haru, sedih, takut, dan menyesal seolah nampak dalam iris kelam miliknya.

.

.

.

.

" Taemin-ah, mau pulang?"

" Ah, ne hyung."

" Mau ku antar?" Orang itu Chanyeol menyandar dipintu ruag club dance.

" Ah tidak perlu hyung"

" Bukankah kau tidak membawa mobil? Ah ku lihat tadi saudaramu juga sudah meninggalkan sekolah."

" Ah,.. ne Jongin memang pulang."

" Nah, sebaiknya kau ikut saja denganku."

" Ne tapi-"

" Taemin-ah, sudah selesai? Ayo pulang." Suara Minho sang Kapten tim sepak bola memotog perkataan Taemin.

" Ne, sebentar lagi Kodok Jelek." Taemin berucap sebal karena Minho memotong perkataannya. " Maaf hyung, aku tadi sudah bilag akan meumpang mobil kodok jelek itu Chan hyug. Sampai jumpa."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Gagal LAGI, huh?" Sehun sengaja meekankan kata lagi pada Chanyeol.

" Apa pedulimu Oh?"

" Tidak ada."

" Ingat kau juga gagal bodoh."

" Hmmm setidaknya aku tidak berambisi untuk mendapatkan Taemin sepertimu."

" Sial kau."

.

.

.

.

" Ge,.. kemana saja selama ini?"

" Hmm? Gege ikut baba ke Canada Jongie.."

" Gege jahat meninggalkan Jongie sendiri…"

" Bukankah Jongie juga meninggalkan gege ke China?"

" Tapi,..-"

" Sudah, ayo ikut gege, kita jalan-jalan sepuasnya hari ini."

" Assa… Yeay" Jongin berteriak kegirangan melupakan bahwa Luhan masih di sana. Duduk bersandar di depan televisi bersama nyonya Kim.

" Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersama Jonginku Luhan." Nyonya kim memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

" Apa maksud Aunty? Orang yang ditunggu Jongin bahkan kini sudah ada dihadapanya."

" Aunty mohon jangan tinggalkan Jongin."

" Ne."

" Aunty menyayangi kalian. Sangat."

" Tentu aunty." Luhan sebenarya masih bingung dengan maksud perkataan nyonya Kim tapi ia mencoba utuk menuruti saja,

.

.

.

Jongin dan Yifa benar-benar menghabiskan sepanjag sore hingga malam dengan bermain di Lotte World. Mereka bermai sepuasnya mencoba setiap wahana yang ada. Jogin sangat bahagia hingga tak mampu untuk berkata-kata. Orang yang dicintainya kini ada disampingnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dibandingkan hari ini.

" Kita mau kemana lagi ge?"

" Kita akan makan malam bersama. Gege sudah memesan tempat."

Sungguh tidak ada yag lebih membahagiakan Jongin saat ini. Wajahnya memerah tanpa diperintah. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Dalam beaknya berputar-putar bahwa Yifan akan menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Ugh… memikirkannya saja membuat Jogin malu setengah mati. Tapi ia tidak akan menolak. Ia bahagia.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol nampak bersandar di kap mobil masing-masing. Mereka berada di arena balap liar yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Mereka sudah cukup lama bergabung dalam kelompok balap liar ini. Namun mereka jarang untuk melakukan balapan. Hanya melihat dan bertanding sesekali jika ada yag menarik bagi mereka. Selebihya mereka hanya mengamati atau ikut dance street yang juga berada di area yang sama. Tak jarag mereka menggunakan sejumlah uang atau mobil sebagai bahan taruhan. Bukan hal yang wah bagi mereka mengingat latar belakang keluarga mereka yang kaya.

Mobil luhan mulai memasuki arena balap liar. Ia tidak turun, hanya megamati seperti apa aktivitas kelompok balap liar tersebut dari dalam mobilnya hingga seseorang mendekatinya.

" A.. Yo ge,… apa kabar?"

" Ah Baik Tao-er." Luhan menjawab namun fokusnya tak lepas dari arena balap dihadapanya.

" Tumben kau kesini ge?" Tao, pria itu nampak bertanya pada Luhan.

" Hmmm hanya ingin mengamati."

" Tidak ingin bergabung hmm? Dimana Kai?" Tanya Tao.

Tao adalah salah satu sepupu jauh Luhan yang pindah ke Korea karena orang tuanya memutuskan untuk membuka cabag usaha restoran china di Korea. Namun Tao tidak ikut kembali ke China setelah urusan pembukaan cabang restoran mereka selesai. Ia menetap untuk meyelesaikan sekolahnya di Korea.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tao, Luha kembali teringat bahwa kini Jongin pasti sedang menikmati malam yang indah bersama orang yang dicintainya. Meski hati Luhan sakit, ia akan tersenyum jika Jongin tersenyum. Mereka seperti saudara yang tidak terpisahkan dari kecil.

" Ia sedang ada perlu." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Tao setelah tadi sempat terdiam cukup lama.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Yifan memasuki sebuah restoran mewah. Hal ini tentu membuat Jongin terkagum, mereka menyantap makan malam dalam khidmat karena semua telah dipersiapkan oleh Yifan sebelumnya.

" Jongie,… sebenarnya hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

" Ne ge.." Jogin sangat gugup sekarang. Dugaan bahwa Yifan akan menyatakan perasaan padanya semakin menguat. Hal ini membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

" Hm… ini."

" Eh? apa ini ge?" Jongin bertanya bingung melihat Yifan meyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna keemasan kepadanya.

" Bukalah."

Jongin membuka perlahan amplop tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Setelah amplop tersebut terbuka. ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Pandangannya terpaku pada kertas dalam amplop tersebut.

" Jongie bagaimana menurutmu?"

" Eh? I-ini indah ge, sangat indah."

" Ah,.. kau terkejut bukan?"

" Hmm ne-' sangat terkejut' tambah Jongin dalam hati. Ia mengulas senyum di bibirnya

" Ah itu dia sudah datang."

" Maaf aku terlambat." Sebuah suara dibelakang Jongin membawa ia kembali kea lam sadarnya.

" Ne. tak apa chagi. Jongie perkenalkan ini Kim Suho, calon pengantinku. Dan Suho chagi, ini Jongin dongsaeg yang sangat aku sayangi." Ujar Yifan.

" Anyoeng haseyo."

" Ne, Anyoeng haseyo."

Lembaran yag ada ditangan jongin terbuka sudah. Sebuah undangan pernikahan antara Wu Yifan dan Kim Suho tercetak dengan tinta emas dengan sangat elegan seolah mengejek Jongin.

**TBC**

**maaf chapter ini sangat pendek,... sebenarnya saya berjanji mengupdate FF inid ari senin kemarin tapi entah mengapa website ii tidak mau terbuka pada laptop saya hingga akhirnya saya baru bisa mengupdatenya sekarang.**

**sebenarnya saya belum dalam mood untuk melanjutkan FF sehingga saya sagat lambat dalam mengupdate. Saat ini saya sedang menunggu sebuah pengumuman yang sangat penting bagi saya.**

**Saya harap reader mau mendoakan semoga pengumuman yang saya nantikan sesuai dengan harapan saya dan memang yag terbaik untuk saya.**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Bow**


	7. Confession

**CHAPTER 6**

" Duduklah chagi…" Yifan memecah kecanggungan antara Jongin dan Suho.

Padangan kecewa Jongin tidak lepas dari pengamatan Suho. Jongin terus saja diam setelah Suho duduk semeja dengan mereka. Yifan mulai menyadari perbedaan sikap Jongin pun bertanya padanya.

" Kau tak apa Jongin-ah?" tanyanya.

" Ne Ge,.. hanya teringat aku memiliki janji mala mini dengan Luhan Ge. Aku permisi dulu."

Srak

Jongin terburu meninggalkan kursinya. Mengundang tatapan heran dari Yifan dan Suho. Namun ia tak sanggup berpura-pura lebih lama tersenyum dihadapan mereka. Airmatanya deras menetes begitu ia sampai di luar restoran. Dadanya sakit, nafasnya sesak. Seburuk inikah dirinya? Apakah benar semua orang tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya? Ia masih belum berhenti menangis. Seolah mengerti salju mulai turun malam itu. Membawanya pada bulan November yang dingin. Beku. Sebeku hatinya saat ini. Ia memang terbiasa disakiti. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa sakitnya seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ia berjalan pelan, airmata masih menetes dipipinya. Dinginnya malm tak dihiraukannya. Hatinya terlanjur hancur.

Bruk

Tubuhnya limbung menabrak orang dihadapannya.

" Ya! Dima- eh Jongin-ssi…"

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia hanya menengadahkan kepalanya menatap orang yang ada dihadapanya saat ini. Pandangannya kosong namun airmata masih mengalir deras di pipinya. Orang yang berlalu lalang mulai menatap Sehun aneh. Ya laki-laki yang ditabrak Jongin adalah Sehun. Mereka mengira Sehunlah yang membuat pria manis seperti Jogin menangis.

" Hei,… kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks….."

" Eh,…. Jangan menangis,… orag-orang memperhatikan…"

" Hiks.. Hikss…" Bukannya berhenti tangisan Jogin semakin keras begitu pula airmatanya.

" Ya,.. Aish,.. apa ada yang sakit?"

" Hiks .. Hikss…."

" Bicaralah hei,… aku tidak pernah menenangkan orang yang menangis….. Aish.."

" Hiks,…."

" Ah,.. kakimu sakit? Ayo naik kepunggugku akan kuantar kau pulang."

" Hiks,.. Hiks… Hiks… .."

" Ya… Diam" ucap Sehun sambil membekap mulut Jongin. Mengundang perhatian dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

" Ya,.. anak muda, jangan kasar terhadap pacarmu,.. kasihan dia." Seorang ajhuma yang kebetulan lewat menegur Sehun.

" Ani ajhu-

" Sebaiknya kau gendong saja mungkin dia kesakitan…" Ajhuma tersebut melanjutkan lagi langkahnya tanpa mendegar pejelasan sehun lebih lanjut.

" Aish,.. merepotkan."

Mau tak mau akhirnya sehun menarik paksa tangan jongin dan menggendongnya secara piggy back.

Hikss

Hikss

Isakan lirih masih terdengar dari bibir penuh Jongin.

" Hei,… jangan menangis."

"…"

" Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi kau namja kan? Namja tidak mudah menangis kalau kau mau tahu." Meski terkesan aneh, Sehun mencoba menghentikan tangisan Jongin. Hell ! seumur hidupnya sehun tidak pernah menenangkan orang yang menangis. Kalau nonanya menangis tentu oemmanya yang akan menenangkannya. Selama ini yang sehu tahu hanyalah cara untuk membuat orang menangis, bukan sebaliknya.

Perlahan-lahan isakan Jongin berhenti, namun mata sembabnya tidak mampu disembunyikan. Matanya seolah tenggelam karena membengkak.

" Tu-turankan aku." Jogin bersuara lirih.

" Hmm.." meski begitu Sehun tidak menurunkan Jongin. Ia justru mengeratkan pegangannya.

" Sehun-ssi….."

" Diamlah,.. kau tidak berat. Aku tahu kau sedih sekarang. Tapi jangan jadi pria cengeng."

" Sehun-ssi,.. jangan berpura-pura baik padaku."

" Aku tidak berpura-pura,. Asal kau tahu aku memang baik!" Sehun berujar kesal.

"Mianhae…"

" Hmm"

.

.

.

.

Yifan sudah kembali ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Memang selama di korea ia menginap sementara di rumah keluarga kim.

" Eh,.. Kau pulang sendiri Yifan?"

" Ne ajhuma,.. Jongin ada perlu dengan Luhan-ssi."

" Eh? Ada perlu dengan Luhan? Luhan baru saja pulang. Apa Jongin sudah sedari tadi?"

"Ia ajhuma sejak dua jam yang lalu, ia meminta ijin untuk pergi ada janji dengan Luhan-ssi katanya."

Tanpa menjawab lagi nyonya kim segera mengambil telepon rumahnya dan menelepon Luhan.

" Lu,.. kau dimana?"

" Ada apa auty sayang? Merindukanku lagi?"

" Aish anak bodoh. Kau dimana? Jongin bersamamu?" Nyonya kim terdengar paik.

" Eh, ani aunty, aku masih dijalan."

" Cari dia .. cari Jongin lu."

" Ne Aunty.."

Luhan segera memacu kendaraannya menuju tempat yang bisa didatangi Jongin. Tapi Shit,.. ia baru ingat bahwa Jongin bahkan tidak mengenal tempat-tempat disini.

Luhan segera mendial nomor Jongin yang tidak segera tersambung. Ia segera menambah laju mobilnya menuju ke tempat yang mungkin bis dikunjungi oleh Jogin malam-malam begini.

.

.

.

" Ajhuma,.. sebenarnya ada apa?"

"…"

" Tidak ada Yifan-ah.."

" Jangan berbohong padaku ajhuma."

" Ajhuma mohon Yifan, segeralah kembali ke Canada, ajhuma mohon. Sangat."

" Sebenarnya ada apa ajhuma?"

" Jongin…"

" Iya, ada apa dengan Jongin?"

" Selama ini dia menunggumu Fan, ia menunggu kau membalas cintanya. Anak itu begitu mengagumimu sejak kecil."

"….."

" Kini saat kau datang, ia sangat bahagia Fan, sangat. Tapi ia belum tahu masalah pernikahanmu. Apa kau memberitahunya Fan?"

" N-ne.."

" Astaga,.. Jongin-ah. Kau dimana nak?" Nyonya kim terkejut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yifan akan langsung memberitahu Jongin. Ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan anak bungsunya itu sekarang.

Yifan tak tahu harus berbuat apa sat ini. Ia memang menyayangi Jongin. Sangat menyayanginya. Namun sebatas kasih sayang sebagi seorang kakak. Ia tahu bagaimana Jongin kecil. ia sangat menyayangi anak itu. Tapi untuk mencintainya sebagai pasangan ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

" Sehun-ssi,….."

" Hmm…"

" Jangan antar aku pulang."

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dengan maksud orang yang digendongnya ini.

" Lalu?"

" Kemana saja asal tidak pulang."

" Baiklah."

Sehun kini berjalan sambil menggendong Jongin menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi.

" Jangan merengek.."

" Tidak akan."

Setelahnya mereka segera melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan Seoul. Sementara itu Luhan masih cemas berusaha menghubungi Jongin namun tak kunjung di angkat. Oh, nampaknya tidak ada yang meyadari bahwa handphone Jongin tertinggal dalam kamarnya. Dan karena semua ruangan dikediaman keluarga Kim kedap suara jadinya, yah… tahu sendiri.

.

.

.

" Gantilah bajumu dahulu.."

" Eh?"

" Pakai bajuku, di jok belakang. Ukuran tubuh kita tidak jauh berbeda."

" Memangnya kenapa?"

" Bajumu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan tempat yang akan kita kunjungi."

" Aish.." setelahnya jongin segera meraih baju sehun yang terletak di belakang, ia mulai melepas blazer yang dikenakannya dan kemejanya. Oh jangan lupakan seorang Oh Sehun masih duduk disebelah Jongin.

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Mengganti baju? Ada yang salah?"

" Aish… sudahlah." Sebenarnya sehun dengan merona parah, beruntunglah suasana dalam mobil masih cukup gelap sehingga Jongin tidak melihatnya. Oh .. ayolah meski sehun tidak menyukai Jongin tapi ia masih belum terbiasa melihat tubuh menggoda seperti milik Jongin terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Dan yag baru sehun sadari adalah pinggang Jongin sangat ramping, kulitya tan halus, dan jangan lupakan abs samar yang tercetak diperutnya. Oh,… sehun rasanya ingin menerkam mahkluk polos disampingnya ini.

Jongin memakai kaos hitam da sebuah kemeja kotak-kota berwarna biru, jangan lupakan beanie hitam yang bertengger mais di kepalanya… hmm tipe bad boy yang sangat manis.

" Turunlah, kita sudah sampai…"

" Eh?"

" Kau pasti tidak pernah ke tempat seperti ini bukan? jangan membuatku malu."

" Ne"

Mereka berjalan menuju arena balap liar yang sebelumnya pernah dikunjungi Luhan.

" Kai-ya…."

" Eh? Tao-zi"

Sehun memandang aneh kedua orang ini. Darimana mereka bisa kenal, pikiran Sehun mencoba menganalisis keadaan. Dan oh apa tadi maksud Tao memanggil Jogin dengan nama Kai?

" Eh kau bersama Sehun? Mana Luhan Ge?"

" Eh? Iya hehehe,… Lu Ge dirumah mungkin."Jongin tidak yakin dengan ucapanya sendiri.

" Mau mencoba hmmm?"

" Apa boleh?" Jongin bertanya dengan riang. Tidak memperhatikan ekspresi kebingungan Sehun. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan mood anak ini. Tadi menangis meraug, sekarang malah bermanja-maja bersama salah satu temannya …. yang bisa dibilang sama sepertinya. Bad boy.

" Tentu.."

" Yeay,…" Jongin bersorak senang. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya menjadi datar lagi..

"Tapi Tao-zi, aku tidak punya mobil."

DOENGGGG

Rasanya Tao ingin sekali menggeplak kepala namja mais dihadapannya ini.

" Untung kau manis. Kalau tidak sudah ku geplak kepalamu kai." Tao bersungut.

" Pakai mobilku sana." Tao berujar lagi.

" Ah, boleh? Yaeay,… Tao memag baik."

Cup

Kecupan dari Jongin melayang ke pipinya.

" Satu lagi." Tao merengek

" Tidak mau."

" Dasar"

Oh, nampaknya mereka masih melupakan sosok namja datar bak tempok yang menatap cengo ulah mereka berdua.

Dan kini jangan lupakan wajah Sehun yag menganga tidak percaya melihat Jongin memasuki mobil tau dan menuju ke start arena balap. Oh tolong igatkan sehun untuk meutup mulutnya sebelum para nyamuk sibuk memasukinya.

Jika dilihat secara fisik memang jongin terlihat manis tipe anak rumahan, namun jangan lupakan sejak Junior School di China keluarga Lu sering mengajak Jongin untuk menyaksikan balap mobil yang membuatya terobsesi dengan olahraga ekstrem itu. Jangan lupakan bahwa Jongin memiliki nama samara Kai ketika sedag beradu balap liar. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui hal ini. Bahkan mungkin hanya Luhan, Tao dan keluarga Lu saja yang tahu aktivitas ekstrem Jongin.

Lawan Jongin kali ini pun tidak main-main, Taecyon, Seunghyun, Hyunseung adalah jajaran nama kelas atas balap liar Seoul. Bahkan Tao saja hanya pernah menang dua kali dari mereka.

" Anak manis, sebaiknya jangan bermain dengan hal yang berbahaya." Suara Seunghyun memperingatka Jongin.

" Tidak Ajhusi…" Jawab jongin polos, oh tapi terlalu janggal jika disebut polos karena Jongin tidak lupa menyematkan smirk andalannya.

" Brengsek."

" Sudahlah T.O.P buktikan pada anak mais ini kemampuanmu." Ujar Taecyon kini.

" Lihat saja nanti bocah."

Percakapan mereka terpaksa diakhiri karena kini seorang gadis cantik yang memakai baju kekurangan bahan ampak membawa benderanya ke tengah arena.

Ready…

Go

Setelahnya keempat mobil itu melaju kencang membelah jalanan yang sepi malam itu. Semua memprediksi bahwa T.O.P lah yang akan menang malam mini. Sudah tujuh kali berturut-turut T.O.P memenangkan pertadingan di arena ini.

Namun nampaknya mata para penonton perlu pemandangan yang berbeda kini karena sebuah mobil yang dikenali sebagai mobil milik Tao melaju melewati garis finish untuk pertama kalinya malam itu.

"Shit…" suara seunhyun memecah keheningan yang tercipta karena keterkejutan semua orag yang ada disana.

" Tao-zi…."

" Apa?"

" Aku menang"

" Aku tahu. Lalu."

" Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku?"

" Bosan."

" Aish menyebalkan." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya maju ke depan. Dan jangan lupakan sehun masih terdiam membisu tetap pada posisinya. Oh ayolah, bahkan Sehun saja tidak pernah menang melawan Seunghyun. Da kini, anak man-ehmm nerd yang tampangnya sama sekali tidak ada sangar-sangarnya bisa mengalahkan Seunghyu si Dewa balap.

" Baiklah, aku mungkin kalah dalam balap mobil. Bagaimana kalau kita dance battle."

" Kau yakin?" suara Tao bertanya heran.

" Tentu. Tapi bukan aku yag bertanding. Kau, Sehun, dan bocah ini vs Junho, Hyunseung, dan Jimin."

" Siapa takut." Kali ini suara Jongin yang membuat mata Sehun semakin membola.

Sehun memang biasa dance battle, Tao juga kadang ikut tapi tidak sehebat dirinya. Dan kini, Oh Sehun rasanya ingin menghantam kepala anak nerd di hadapannya itu. Dari segi penampilan saja dia sangat meragukan.

Alih-alih menggeplak kepala Jongin. Mata sehun kini terpaku pada wajah manis Jongin yang telah lepas dari kacamata kudanya.

Tao maju pertama melawn Jimin, Sehun kemudia melawan Hyunseung dan kini battle antara Junho dan Jogin segera dimulai. Junho yang terkenal dengan free style dancenya dan Jongin yang,. Ehm nampaknya semua meragukan anak manis ini.

Musik telah dimainkan, Junho maju dengan aksi provokatif dan free style dance yang membuat setiap mata yang memandangnya terkagum-kagum. Jongin berjalan santai menuju tengah arena, music dimulai da Jongin mulai menghentakka tubuhnya sesuai irama. Lembut, energik , amun akurat dan terkesan seksi mejadi cirri khas dance Jogin. Da kini ingatkan Oh Sehun agar ia kembali menutup bibirnya. Semua mata memandang kagum gerakan Jongin hingga musicberhenti.

Tiba-tiba

" Taemin, Jadilah kekasihku!" seseorang berlutut dihadapan Kai.

PLAK

**TBC**

**mian baru bisa update lagi, terima kasih yang sudah mendoakan saya**

**but**

**I am Failed**

**oh... Don't worry, Give up isn't my style **

**so, i will try in next year...**

**Thank you for your support**

**please callme Sisca, or Sicca thats better than you call me " thor"**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Bow**


	8. Transformation

**Chapter 7**

" Ya apa yang kau lakukan panda?" teriak orang itu kepalanya mejadi sasaran geplakan tangan kurus Zitao.

" Dasar bodoh." Umpat Zitao.

" Ayo pulang" Luhan berujar lembut. Entah bagaimana ia bisa berada di belakang Kai. Kai sendiri tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan yang kini menarik tangannya.

SREK

" Eh?" Kai meoleh bingung. Tangannya kini dipegang oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol sementara sebelahnya lagi dipegang oleh Luhan.

" Taemin, jawab dulu penyataan cintaku." Itu suara Chanyeol yang sugguh membuat Zitao dan Luhan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

PLAK

Sekali lagi kepala Chanyeol menjadi sasaran geplakan tangan kurus Zitao.

" Emm Sehun-ssi, terima kasih tapi aku harus pulang."

Sehun yang menyadari tangannya menggenggam tangan Kai segera sadar dan melepaskannya. Ia bingung sendiri kenapa ia memegang tangan Kai tadi. Sekarang Sehun hanya memandangi punggung Kai yag semakin menjauh bersama Luhan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol masih belum mencerna situasi yang sedang terjadi.

" Ya Panda, kenapa kau menggeplak kepalaku eoh?" Chanyeol berteriak marah.

" Bodoh kau Chanyeol, kau salah menembak orang Pabbo!" Maki Zitao

" Hei,…. Aku tidak salah… Dia Taemin kan?"

" Dia Jongin, dasar bodoh!" Kali ini suara datar Sehun yang terdengar sangat menusuk.

" Hah?" Chanyeol menganga dengan lebar.

" Hei, tapi dia tidak culun. Kacamatanya tidak ada, ia juga jago menari. Kalian pasti yang sudah buta." Chanyeol masih tidak percaya.

" Terserah." Sehun dan Zitao meinggalkan Chanyeol dan menuju mobil masing-masing.

" Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku." Chayeol berteriak.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa gege tahu aku disana?" Jongin bertanya setelah masuk dalam mobil Luhan.

" Zitao menghubungiku. Aku menghubungi ponselmu dan tak ada satupun yang kau terima."

" Aku kan lupa membawa posel ge." Ujar Jongin polos.

" Ah,.. baiklah." Luhan tidak mungkin bisa untuk kesal pada anak ini.

"Kita mau kemana ge?"

" Pulang."

" Ani, aku mau menginap di tempat gege saja."

" Tapi…"

" Ayolah ge."

" Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi aunty nanti."

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yifan sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama nyoya kim yang sedari tadi modar-mandir menunggu kabar dari Luhan yang tak kunjung datang.

" Jogin akan baik-baik saja aunty."

" Kuharap begitu Fan, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya maka aunty tidak bisa memaafkanmu Fan."

" Mianhae Aunty."

" Sudahlah, percuma saja Fan kau mita maaf, yang kau sakiti bukan aku tapi putraku."

" ….."

" Aku tidak ingin jadi orag jahat Fan, tapi aku juga tidak ingin anakku terluka."

"…."

" Ku harap kau megerti maksudku Fan."

" Ne Aunty…"

" Aku tidak sejahat itu untuk menyuruhmu membatalkan pernikahan tapi aku mohon dengan sangat, jangan muncul dihadapan Jongin lagi Fan. Kembalilah ke Canada secepatnya. Jangan mengirimkan kabar apapun pada kami. Apapun itu."

" Aunty…"

" Aku tahu ini jahat, tapi inilah yang dapat aku lakukan untuk melindungi anakku. Setidaknya ia tidak lagi menunggumu Fan. Mungkin nanti, jika kau bisa melihat Jonginku telah tersenyum bahagia dengan pedampingnya kau boleh untuk menemui kami lagi. Maafkan aku."

" Oemma…" Suara Taemin mengejutkan nyonya Kim dan Yifan.

" Jangan larang Oemma Tae, inilah yang terbaik. Yah terbaik."

" Baiklah aunty, aku akan kembali ke Canada esok pagi. Bolehkah aku berpamitan pada Jongin?"

" Tidak Yifan, pergilah. Ku mohon jangan buat ia semakin menderita melihatmu pergi."

Yifan hanya diam, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu. Taemin masih berdiri kaku, ia tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi.

" Oemma, pikirkan baik-baik. Seb-"

" Oemma tahu apa yang oemma lakukan Tae. Biarkan Oemma berbuat benar untuk Jongin sekali saja."

" Tapi Oemma-"

Kring…

Belum sempat Taemin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara dering telepon memutusnya.

" Yoboseo.. Lu.."

"…"

" Dimana? Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"…"

" Baiklah. Tolong jaga dia."

".."

" Arraso"

" Besok pagi bawakan Jongin seragam, ia akan menginap di tempat luhan malam ini."

" Arra Oemma."

Hening

Nyonya kim telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Taemin terduduk di sofa, ia tak habis pikir mengapa semua hal menjadi semakin rumit.

.

.

.

.

Yifan mengemasi pakainnya, rencananya ia akan tinggal untuk satu minggu, namun di hari pertamanya di Korea ia membuat sebuah kesalahan, ah-bukan kesalahan sebenarnya. Tapi ia pun bingung dengan keadaan ini. Ia memutuskan akan tinggal sementara di hotel. Ia tidak langsung pulang ke Canada, bagaimanapun ia ingin menjelaskan semua hal ini kepada Jongin. Biarlah ia membantah perkataan nyonya Kim. Ia sadar ini akan membawa akibat buruk nantinya. Tapi ia pun tak mau ambil resiko Jongi akan membencinya dengan meninggalkannya lagi tanpa kabar.

.

.

.

" Aku tidur denganmu ya Ge,.."

" Kenapa?"

" Tidak apa."

" Hmm kau igin memelukku ya? Hmmm aku akui ketampananku tidak bisa kau tolak chagi."

" Hueek" Ujar Jongin pura-pura muntah.

" Eih,.. mengaku saja. Aku ini pria idaman loh.."

" Tidak mau.."

" Yakin?"

" Yakin."

" Ya sudah, tidur sana sendiri."

" Yah gege, kau tega sekali.."

" Biar saja.."

" Ayolah, ge… aku tidak aka menendangmu. Aku janji. Aku akan menuruti perintahmu besok pagi. Janji."

" Janji?"

" Janji."

" Baiklah. Ganti bajumu dengan piama gege, setelahnya kita tidur."

" Arra. Captain."

Jongin mengganti bajunya, ah baju milik Sehun tepatnya. Setelahnya ia segera menaiki ranjang Luhan. Disana luhan sudah berbaring sambil membaca buku.

" Ge,.."

" Hmmm"

" Kau tidak mecari Min hyung?"

" Jongin.."

" Ne?"

" Jangan bicarakan orang yang sudah pergi."

" Tapi kan ge."

" Sudah malam. Hampir pagi malah. Ayo tidur. Jaljayo."

Luhan segera mematikan lampu kamarnya dan memejamkan matanya. Jongin yang memang tidak tebiasa tidur ditempat asing akhirnya mengikuti Luhan. Tak berapa lama keduanya telah terlelap dalam alam mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang. Jongin segera bangun, Luhan sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Ia yakin sekali gegenya pasti sedang di kamar mandi saat ini. Jongin segera menuju kamar mandi yang ada di luar. Ia mengambil sebuah kaos dan celana jeans milik Luhan. Karena ukuran tubuh luhan yang lebih kecil dari Jongin bajunya pun mencetak jelas bentuk tubuhnya.

" Aigoo,… Jonginie mau menggoda gege pagi- pagi hmm?"

" Ani, salahkan saja tubuh gege kurus kering seperti ikan asin."

JLEB

Ingatkan luhan untuk membuat saringan kata-kata untuk Jongin saat mengomentarinya.

" Arraso,.. Cha kita sarapan dulu. Gege hanya punya roti dan susu. Jangan protes."

" Arra."

Mereka makan dengan tenang.

" Jongin tidak lupa dengan janjimu semalam kan?"

" Ne?"

" Turuti permintaan gege pagi ini."

" Asal tidak aneh-aneh."

" Gege tidak janji sayang.. kekekkekeke"

Tawa evil Luhan membuat Jogin merinding. Pasti permintaannya kali ini sangat aneh.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya Jongin ingin membolos hari ini. Oh ayolah setelah ia mendapatkan seragamnya yang dibawakan oleh Taemin tadi dan mengganti bajunya. Luhan mulai melancarkan aksinya. Jongin ingin sekali menenggelamkan diriya di kolam ikan dan dimakan ikan piranha sehingga ia tidak perlu kembali dan melihat tatapan aeh teman-teman di sekolahnya. Semuanya salah. Segala permintaan Luhan pasti aneh. Menyebalkan dan membuat dirinya mejadi pusat perhatian.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yag aneh seandainya Jongin yang biasanya bukanlah anak yang selalu meggunakan kacamata tebal, rambut tertata rapi, dan sergam yang dikancing rapi. Tapi kali ini uhmm…. Igatkan Jongin untuk melemparkan Luhan ke sarang macan sehingga rusa itu mejadi mangsanya dan tidak kembali lagi. Baiklah, sepertinya perlu dijelaskan kondisi tubuh Jongin saat ini.

Sepatu kets hitam. Check. Ok tidak ada yang salah.

Celana panjang berwarna hitam khas sekolahnya. Check. Ok kali ini tidak salah.

Ikat pinggang. Check

Nah, keanehannya mulai disini. Hari ini adalah hari Rabu, sekolah Jogin membebaskan pakaian siswa pada hari rabu selama masih menggunakan baju berwarna putih.

JJogin menggunakan baju hitam ketat milik Luhan tadi. Ok ini tidak salah, karena tubuh Jongin yang ramping nampak menawan. Sekali lagi jika tidak mengingat bahwa Jongin yang sebelumnya adalah murid NERD.

Kaos hitam ketat dibalut kemeja warna putih yang tidak dikancing sama sekali membungkus kulit tannya. Khas bad boy wanna be. Semua menurut Jongin masih Ok sendainya tidak ada sebuah slayer berwarna hitam yang diikat membentuk pita sebelah kiri atas kepalanya. Sebenarnya jongin ingin berlari menuju Taemin dan meminjam topi hitam miliknya. Tapi sekali lagi Luhan dan Taemin adalah perpaduan yang sangat evil dalam mengerjai dirinya.

" Manis."

" Perfect"

Ingatkan lagi bahwa Luhan meyuruh Jongin melepas kacamataya dan menggantinya dengan kontak lens berwarna abu-abu. Jongin ingin menangis rasanya. Ini bukan dia sekali. Seandainya dengan menangis ia bisa bebas dari siksaan ini maka ia sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

" Ge, bahkan Kai tidak bergaya seaneh ini."

" Ini tidak aneh Jongin. Ini fashion."

" Tapi lihatlah bahkan mereka menatap Jongin seperti alien yang baru turun ke bumi yang akan membumi hanguskan bumi Ge."

" Jangan berlebihan. Cepat masuk kelas."

" Taemin antar anak ini. Kalau sampai dia melepasnya, bilang padaku. Hukumanmu menanti manis."

" Arra." Taemin dan Jongin membalas bersamaan.

" Nah begitu kan kompak."

" Sampai jumpa Jongie,… jangan lupa, tidak boleh dilepas!"

" Arra!"

.

.

.

Suasana ramai kelas telah terdengar ditelinga Jongi ketika mulai melngkah disamping Taemin. Tapi kali ini bahkan lebih aneh lagi. Koridor yang sangat ramai penuh siswa kini mendadak mejadi sepi bak kuburan.

S-I-N-G

Bahkan hembusan angin kini terdengar jelas ditelinga Jongin. Taemin hanya berjalan terseyum sembari menggandeng tangan kembarannya. Ingatkan kali ini bahwa mereka benar-benar kembar yang menawan.

Bisik bisik mulai terdengar ditelinga Jongin. Ia memberhentika langkahnya dan menghadap Taemin sambil menunjukan puppy eyes memohon tidak membawanya ke kelas.

" Imutnya…" pekik para siswa yang masih ada di koridor semejak tadi memperhatikan kembaran yang berjalan santai tersebut.

Taemin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menyeret Jongin menuju kelasnya.

" Imut"

" Manis"

" Cantik"

" Seksi"

Pekikan tersebut terus keluar selama Jongin dan Taemin menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kelas Jongin sudah semakin dekat. Jongin semakin gugup. Ia rasanya ingin lari saja. Bukan masalah sebenarnya jika seluruh siswa tidak memandanginya seperti hendak mencabik-cabik tubuhnya lapar. Jongin ati sekali diperhatikan di depan umum. Ia bisa terkena serangan gugup mendadak jika banyak orang memperhatikannya. Jelas sekali Jongin mendengar suara gaduh kelasnya. Ia menarik tangan Taemin tidak ingin masuk kelasnya.

" Kau mau kita dihukum Lu ge?" Taemin bertanya pura-pura sebal. Sebernarnya ia sangat menahan tawa kali ini melihat kegugupa Jongin dan betapa manisnya adiknya itu.

" Ayolah,… aku akan memanggilmu hyung satu minggu penuh jika aku tidak masuk kelas."

" Buing Buing."

S-I-N-G

Sepertinya Jogin lupa bahwa jendela kelasya tidak terlalu tinggi dan kini ia sudah berada di dekat pintu kelasnya yang terbuka lebar. Suara gaduh yang tadi didengarnya kini menghilang. Teman sekelasnya nampak mematung ditempat masing-masing. Chayeol menganga bodoh karena berada dikelas tersebut. Sehun masih dalam ekspresi datarnya meski tidak memungkiri ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya. Sementara siswa lain yang berada dikelas tersebut mendadak menjadi patung.

" Yorobeun aku titip dia ne." Taemin berteriak menggeret Jogin masuk ke kelas.

Seolah robot mereka semua mengaggukan kepala tak terkecuali Sehun.

" Taemin, kau membelah diri?" Pekika heboh seorang Dobi-ups Chayeol dihadiahi deathglare dari seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas tersebut. Ingatkan kini bahwa Chayeol akan terhapus dari jajara pria tampan di sekolah karena imagenya barusan.

" Ani, ini Kim Jongin, adik sekaligus kembaranku."

Mata Chanyeol melebar.

" Yeoppo"

Sementara Baekhyun nampak mendecih melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

'Sial' dengusnya.

'Awas kau Kim.' Baekhyun berkata dalam hati.

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju bangku yang diduduki Sehun. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah paper bag.

" Sehun-ssi Kamsahamnida." Ujarnya pelan.

Seluruh siswa dikelas mengikuti setiap gerak yang dilakukan oleh Jongin. Ia gugup luar biasa saat ini.

" Ne" Jawab Sehun datar. Dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari seluruh siswa dikelasnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjawab sedater itu pada Jongin yang imut, catik, manis, dan seksi saat ini.

" Jonginie maafkan kami ne.." Suara itu Taehyung.

" Ne." Jongin beujar pelan. " Mohon bantuannya Hyung deul."

" Ha?"

Seluruh siswa dikelas nampak membelalakan matanya.

" Ne. Jongie satu sampai dua tahun lebih muda dari hyug deul."

" APA?"

" Apa Taemin tidak bilang kalau kami ikut percepatan sebelumnya?" Tanyanya memiringkan kepala.

" IMUTNYA…."

Dan berakhirlah Jongin dengan pipi yang dicubiti teman sekelasnya. Mereka berhenti karena Sehun tiba-tiba menggebrak meja.

" Appo." Jongi menggosok-gosok pipinya. Ia segera diseret Sehun utuk duduk.

" Jangan beraegyo disini, Jong."

" Ani." Ujarnya sambil mengelus pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Kau beraegyo Jong."

" Ani Sehun-ssi." Ujar Jogin menajamkan matanya namun tetap saja ia tampak Imut.

Sehun mengelus gemas kepalaya.

" Kau terima pernyataanku kemarin kan Jong?"

BRAK

**TBC**

**mianhamida saya baru bisa update hari ini... **

**semoga masih ada yang menunggu FF abal ini**

**masih banyak Typo ne? hehehe mianhae karena saya tidak sempat cek ulang lagi **

**terima kasih bagi para readers yag masih setia dengan FF abal ini dan yag selalu setia meninggalkan review... itu sagat berharga.**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Bow**


	9. Direction

**Chapter 8**

BRAKK

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Byun? Menggaggu saja." Chanyeol menggeram marah pada Baekhyun yang membanting kursi dan meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

PLAK

" Ya! Cadel, apa maumu?"

" Membenturkan otakmu supaya tidak korslet."

" Sial kau!" ujar chanyeol. " Jonginie, maafkan aku yang kemarin-kemarin ne,.. "

" Ne" Ujar Jongin merasa kikuk.

" Ah baiknya. Sini cium."

PLAK

Sebuah buku kembali mendarat di bibir Chanyeol.

" Apa lagi sekarang cadel?"

" Memukulmu. Apa lagi."

"YA!-

TENG-TENG

Suara bel masuk menginterupsi percakapan absurd diantara keduanya. Setelahnya Sehun dan Chanyeol segera beranjak menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan Jongin.

Hari ini dilalui Jongin dengan baik. Tidak ada tatapan mengejek. Tidak ada hinaan, dan yang penting semua siswa kini bersikap baik padanya. Meski sedikit masalah tetap ada saja, siapa lagi kau bukan diva sok cantik alias Byun-pendek-Baekhyun. Uh… jika bisa rasanya ingin Jongin menyumpal mulut berisiknya dengan kaos kaki Luhan yang jarang sekali dicuci dalam sebulan. Memikirkannya membuat Jongin tertawa sendiri.

" Selain jelek, hitam, dan fake kau juga gila ya kacamata kuda?"

" Apa masalahmu pendek?"

" Oh,… tuan nerd saat ini sudah berani rupanya!" ujar baekhyun dengan nada sing a song.

" Dan tuan looser anda tetap menjadi seorang looser bukan." ujar Jongin sembari memberikan smirk terbaiknya. Oh jangan lupakan para fangirls dadakan satu hari milik Jogin yang menatapnya terkagum.

" Sial kau!" Geram baekhyun hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Jongin dan tentu dengan mudah bisa ditangkap jongin.

" Kau!"

" Tuan looser kalau kau mau membuktikan kau bukan seorang looser tantang aku di arena bukan di koridor sekolah seperti ini." Ujar Jongin meninggalkan koridor.

Baekhyun megepalkan tanganya erat menahan geram dan amarah yang memuncak dihatinya. Sehun hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan datar.

" Tingkah murahanmu membuatku semakin muak padamu Byun"

" Begitu pula manusia nerd yang semakin membuat muak-

" Jongin yag kau bilang nerd bahkan jauh lebih baik darimu byun. Bahkan aku sudah muak untuk menyebut namamu."

" Manusia nerd itu tidak lebih baik dariku."

" Dia memag bukan yang terbaik tapi dia bukan slut dan peselingkuh sepertimu. Murahan." Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang semakin menahan geram didadanya. Sementara siswa dan siswi lain memandang sinis dirinya. Pertama karena mengganggu Jongin mereka dan yang kedua karena perkataan Chanyeol. Meski Chanyeol adalah salah satu badboy di sekolah tapi ia tak pernah memaki orang sedingin itu. Membuktikan bahwa yang diucapkan Chanyeol adalah sebuah kebenaran.

" Sial kau nerd." Geram Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jongin segera menuju kamar mandi. Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah berlaku seperti itu pada Baekhyun. Bukan maksudnya untuk menunjukan sisi arogansi dalam dirinya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Luhan tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yag menarik perhatian dan mencolok. Ia sudah berjanji pada sang nenek bahwa akan mejadi anak manis di Korea. Tapi karena seorang Baekhyun ia melanggarnya. Lain cerita dengan balap liar yang dilakukannya. Ada Luhan yang akan selalu melindunginya disana. Selama Luhan mengijinkan maka ia tidak akan merasa bersalah. Hanya Luhan yag ia punya saat ini.

Jongin segera merapikan penampilannya. Ia masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi. Ia ingin membenahi penampilan hari ini dan pulang seolah tidak terjadi apapun hari ini. Sementara itu Baekhyun memandang tajam pintu kamar mandi. Ia menumpahkan ember berisi penuh air ke atas bilik jongin dan Ia mengunci pintu luar kamar madi dan menempel tanda yang menunjukan bahw kamar mandi rusak dan tidak bisa digunakan. Sementara itu Jongin berusaha mengetuk pintu dari dalam.

Ia menggedor gedor pintu. Tidak. Ia benci keadaan ini. Ia membenci kamar mandi. Seumur hidupnya ia tak mau lagi terkunci di kamar mandi. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Matanya mulai menjelajah tidak focus. Ingatan masa kecilnya muncul lagi. Tidak. Ia tidak mau ingatan menyakitkan kembali muncul. Cukup. Ia berusaha memblok pikirannya sendiri tapi tidak bisa. Suasana ini terlalu mirip. Kepalanya semakin sakit. Nafasnya mulai sesak. Airmata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. tetesan air dari keran seolah meariknya kembali kemasa kelam hidupnya.

**_Flashback On_**

_" __Apa lagi ini Jongin?"_

_" __Ani Oemma.."_

_" __Ani apa? Jelas- jelas aku melihatmu membawa guntingnya dan lihat sekarang baju Taemin robel dan oh,.. apa ini kau memotog rambutnya juga?"_

_" __Ani!"_

_" __Kau memang benar-benar nakal Jongin."_

_" __Ani oemma itu rambut Jongie"_

_" __Kau rupanya selain nakal kau pintar berbohong sekarang?"_

_" __Ani.."_

_" __Kau harus dihukum.. Kemari."_

_BLAM_

_Nyonya kim mengunci Jongin kecil dalam kamar mandi. Dua jam lebih Jongin menangis dalam kamar mandi._

_" __Jongie… mianne" _

_Jongin mendegar suara Taemin dari luar._

_" __Hiks.. hikss.."_

_" __Taemin tidak bisa membuka pintunya…. Kuncinya dibawa oemma… oemma pergi…" Taemin bicara dengan suara kecil diluar._

_Tak lama setelahnya suara Taemin tidak terdengar lagi. Namun hal yang semakin buruk terjadi. Jongin takut gelap dan tiba-tiba lampu dalam kamar mandi mati. Sebenarnya lampu seluruh kompleks mati karena salah satu kabel penyalur listrik terputus. Jongin berteriak kencang ketakutan. Tapi maid dirumah itu tidak ada yang berani membuka pintu kamar madi. Ditambah kondisi gelap mereka juga tidak memiliki kunci cadangan maupun kunci kamar mandi. Mereka hanya bisa mengatakan untuk tenang padanya seorang anak kecil berumur empat tahun._

_Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Takut. Ia sangat takut kegelapan. Nafasnya sesak. Pandangannya memburam. Tubuhnya melemah. Tak mampu lagi berteriak minta tolong. Tubuhnya ambruk dalam bathup. Ia tak sadarkan diri, tubuh kecilnya tak sengaja mendorong keran bathub membuat air mulai mengucur memenuhi bathup. Namun karena ia hilang kesadaran ia hanya merasa dadanya sangat sesak tanpa bisa bangun. Paru-parunya serasa ingin pecah tak mampu bernafas. Tubuhnya menegang dan ia benar-benar tidak ingat apapun lagi setelahnya._

**_Flashback Off_**

Semua menjadi gelap dan ia kehilangan kesadaranya.

Taemin sedari tadi berputar-putar mencari jongin. Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam kelas mereka berakhir. Taemin memang bilang akan menjemput Jongin satu jam lebih lama karena ia ada pelajaran tambahan namun kini setelah satu jam mencari ia tetap tidak dapat menemukan Jongin. Ia sedikit panic. Kelas Jongin sudah kosong tapi tas Jongin masih ada.

Ia ingin menghubungi Luhan tapi ia ingat Luhan hari ini ada kelas hingga malam. Dan sekarang masih jam lima sore. Ia segera meuju atap sekolah tapi nihil. Ia menuju ruang dance nihil, perpustakaan nihil, taman belakang sekolah pun tak ada. Bahkan sekarang sudah mendekati jam enam sore. Menelepon Jongin pun percuma karena handphone dan tasnya ia yang membawa kini. Taemin berlari menuju lapangan basket.

" Sehun-ah, apa kau melihat Jongin?" Taemin bertanya dengan nafas memburu karena berlari.

" Eh? Tidak.."

" Ah Taemin kau semakin manis saja." Oke, suara ini sangat merusak suasana.

" Chanyeol-ah apa kau melihat Jongin?"

" Tentu saja aku melihat jongin pada dirimu, kalian kan kembar yang manis." Ujar Chanyeol semakin merusak suasana.

" Diamlah Dobi." Sehun berujar sangat dingin.

" Apa yang terjadi Tae?" kali ini sehun bertanya pada Taemin.

" Aku igin menjemput Jongin, ke kelas. Tapi kosong tasya ada di dalam, handphonenya juga, aku mencari kemana-mana tapi ia tak ada. Aku tidak tahu. Apa kalian tahu?" Taemin berujar dengan kalimat yang berantakan dan kecemasan yang semakin meninggi mengetahui bahwa kedua orang dihadapannya ini tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jongin.

Sehun dan Chanyeol mulai mengerti. Jongin hilang. Dan Taemin tidak dapat menemukannya sementara tasnya masih tertinggal di kelas saat Jongin menghilang.

" Hei teman-teman apa kalian melihat Jongin?" Chayeol bertanya pada teman klub basketnya.

" Hmm kembaran taemin bukan?" ujar seorang siswa bertanya, Hoya namanya.

" Ya.."

" Terakhir tadi setelah berdebat dengan Baekhyun ia masuk toilet latai satu dekat koridor dan tangga."

"Shit" Sehun mengumpat langsung berlari. Otaknya cepat menganalisis keadaan. Ia sempat melihat toilet tadi tertutup karena rusak. Sehun berlari diikuti Taemin. Sampai didepan pintu ia segera mendobraknya. Tak peduli ia merusak fasilitas sekolah.

"Jongin kau didalam" teriaknya. Tak ada sahutan.

Sehun melihat bilik ujung tertutup ia segera membukanya amun terkuci. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko mendobraknya takut jika jongin di dalam ia aka menyakitinya. sehun mengambil kursi dekat wastafel menaikinya untuk melihat keadaan dalam bilik. Matanya membulat.

Jongin ada di dalam tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Sehun masuk ke dalam bilik lewat atas karena tak mungkin mendobrak pintu yang pasti akan melukai Jongin setelah masuk ke dalam bilik ia segera membuka kunci bilik dari dalam dan mengangkat tubuh Jongin. Ringan. Taemin yang melihatnya hanya dapat menutup mulutnya shock.

" Tae ambil kunci mobil di saku ku kita kerumah sakit"

" Ne"

Taemin segera mengambil kunci mobil disaku kemeja seragam yag dipakai Sehun. Ia segera berlari menuju parkiran mencari mobil sehun. Chanyeol yag melihatnya segera ikut berlari menuju parkiran namun ia terlambat karena Sehun segera menutup pintu mobil menyuruh Taemin menyetir dan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit terdekat.

" Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol geram meremat tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

.

.

.

Sehun menggendong Jogin menuju pintu ICU. Perawat yang ada segera tanggap dan mengambiil bed meempatkan Jongin disana dan segera membawanya masuk. Sehun dan Taemin masih menunggu diluar.

" Sehun-ah… aku pinjam mobilmu menuju ke rumah dan mengambil baju gati Jongin serta memberitahu oemma dan appa. Bisakah kau menjaga Jongin sebentar?"

" Ne… pergilah."

Tidak sampai setengah jam Jongin selesai ditangani. Ia segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap tetunya Sehun tidak perlu mengurus administrasi karena rumah sakit ini adalah milik keluarganya.

Jongin masih terbarig belum sadarkan diri. Dokter bilang Jongin hanya megalami dehidrasi dan demam karena terlalu lama menggunakan baju basah. Sehun menggenggam tangan hangat Jongin. Tanpa kacamata dan riasan. Jongin tertidur dengan wajah polos yang membuatnya tampak manis dan polos pada saat yang bersamaan. Bulu matanya yang pajang membuatnya nampak cantik dan tampan sekaligus. Rumit bagi sehun untuk mendeskripsikan wajah Jongin saat ini.

.

.

.

.

" BAEKHYUN!"

**TBC**

**Mianhamnida,... ini hanya short update...**

**Gomawo untuk para readers yang setia menunggu FF abal milik saya.**

**Maaf saya belum bisa membalas review readers satu per satu.**

**Tapi sejara general saya menyatakan terima kasih banyak bagi yang mereview, mengkritik dan memberi saran bagi lanjutnya FF ini.**

**Dan mohon maaf jika ada readers yang tidak puas dengan tulisan tangan saya ini. Anda bisa memilih untuk mengeclose atau mengabaikan FF ini. saran dan kritik sangat saya terima dengan tangan terbuka tapi untuk bashing mohon maaf. Menurut saya lebih baik anda sekalian membuat FF sesuai kehendak hati dibandingkan dengan mem'Bash' FF karya milik orang lain.**

**Mianhamnida, saya memang masih abal dalam menulis.**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Bow**


	10. INFO

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tiba-tiba posting hal ini.

Saya memutuskan untuk REHAT menulis semua FF saya.

Saya membaca seluruh review readers yang terhormat dan sangat hebat dalam segala hal dan sangat jauh diatas saya yang hanya penulis ABAL.

Tapi saya sadar tulisan saya tidak dihargai. Saya sudah berusaha untuk mengabaikan seorag reader yang sangat WAH sekali.

Saya tahu karya saya ini abal. Saya bukan orang korea asli seperti anda yang ahli bahasa korea mungkin TOPIK anda sudah 5 atau mungkin anda memang tinggal di korea sana. ( Semoga anda membaca)

Atau mungkin anda adalah seorang penulis BEST SELLER sehingga tulisan saya ini hanya bagaikan tulisan tangan anak TK.

Saya tahu saya pengecut karena memutuskan untuk REHAT tapi saya merasa anda lebih pengecut dari saya karena tidak berkomentar pedas dengan mengirim Privat Message kepada saya atau menggunakan akun resmi anda ketika mereview FF ABAL milik saya ini.

MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA PADA READER YANG MENUNGGU FF INI.

Tapi saya sungguh DOWN membaca review tersebut. Saya butuh waktu untuk membuat saya menemukan kembali mood melanjutkan FF ini. Dan kemungkinan saya tidak akan lagi menggunakan istilah dalam bahasa korea.

MOHON MAAF

Terima Kasih


	11. Feeling

**Hi,… hi… hi…**

**Saya balik lagi,.. maafkan atas kelakuan absurd saya yang memilih hiatus. Tapi setelah baca review teman-teman sekalian, rasanya malu banget. Tidak seharusnya saya down karena satu orang yang mengkritik saya pedas. Oke… itu adalah salah satu cambuka buat saya untuk menulis dengan lebih baik.**

**Terima kasih atas semua review dari teman-teman semua.**

**Saya memutuskan untuk masih menggunakan istilah bahasa korea yang sederhana, karena kalau saya ubah keseluruhan, malah terasa aneh.**

**Selamat membaca kawan,…**

**Chapter 9**

" BAEKHYUN"

" BYUN BAEKHYUN DIMANA KAU KEPARAT!"

" Apalagi sekarang Yeol? Kau bahkan berteriak karena bocah cupu itu huh?"

" BAHKAN UNTUK MEMBUUHMU PUN AKU SANGGUP BRENGSEK!"

" KAU YANG BRENGSEK YEOL!"

" AKU MEMANG BRENGSEK LALU KAU MAU APA HAH?"

" Kembali padaku" Baekhyun melembutkan suaranya namun tetap terdengar dingin.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! SEKALI LAGI KAU MENYAKITI JONGIN! KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA!"

BRAKK

Chanyeol menutup pintu apartemen dengan keras. Mengabaikan baekhyun memandang sendu kearahnya. Tanpa terasa airmatanya menetes. Sendirian. Sepi. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini akhirnya. Ia akui dirinya egois. Sangat egois sebenarnya. Tapi ia terbiasa untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ia terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan memuja bukan tatapan mencemooh dan menghina. Dan kini karena ulahnya sendiri ia kehilangan semuanya. Hilang tak berbekas dan tertinggal dalam sudut gelap.

Tak ada tatapan memuja, tak ada decak kagum, tak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Satu-satuya orang yang dulu memperhatikannya dengan tulus kini berbalik menatap benci dirinya.

" Sialan kau Jongin." Baekhyun mendesis.

Sepertinya harus ada yang menyadarkan tuan Byun bahwa ini adalah harga pantas yang patut diterimanya karena ulahnya sendiri. Bukan ulah orang lain. Dan kini Jonginlah yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan seorang byun baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sehun masih duduk disamping ranjang Jongin dengan Jongin yang masih lelap tertidur. Suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal. Wajahnya tidak sepucat saat pertama kali ia dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Yi..yifan ge…"

Sehun terkejut mendengar suara Jongin. Terkejut pula mendengar nama yang diigaukan oleh Jongin.

'Siapa Yifan?' batin Sehun bertanya.

" Jongin-ssi.. kau sudah bangun? Hei, buka matamu."

" Engh…." Jongin sedikit melenguh sembari membuka matanya secara perlahan.

" Dimana?" Suara serakya bertanya.

" Kau ada dirumah sakit, kau pingsan dalam kamar mandi sekolah tadi."

" Oh.." responnya sembari menutup matanya kembali. Sehun msih menunggu respon berikutnya dari Jongin namun yang dapat ia dengar hanya suara nafas Jongin yang teratur menandakan ia tertidur.

Senyum tersimpul dibibir tipis Sehun. ' anak ini sugguh lucu' pikirnya. Merasa lelah akhirnya ia merebahkan kepalanya di ranjang Jongin dan tertidur sembari memegang tangannya.

Taemin membuka ruang rawat Jongin.

" Omo…" Nyonya Kim sedikit terpekik begitu melihat posisi Sehun da Jongin yang tertidur.

" Cute.." Ujar Taemin sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret posisi Sehun. Jarang-jarangkan dia melihat sehun seperti ini. ' Hahahaha siapa tahu bisa dijadikan senjata suatu saat nanti.' Pikir Taemin.

Nyoya kim mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Ia tak berbuat apapun, hanya mengamati Jongin yang tertidur. Tak terasa ia sudah begitu lama. Jongin kecilnya dulu yang berusia enam tahun kini telah berusia enam belas tahun. Manis, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh ketika mengingat perlakuannya dulu pada Jongin. Oh tidak, jangan biarkan airmatanya menetes disini. Tidak lagi. Ia harus tersenyum.

Jongin terbangun. Ia masih blank efek tertidur cukup lama. Ia menoleh kebawah merasakan tangannya digenggam. Setelah tahu sehun yang menggenggamnya ia segera menarik tangannya. Akibatnya Sehun membuka mata merasakan ada pergerakan ditelapak tangannya.

" Eh? Kau ingin sesuatu Jong?" tanya sehun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya.

" Emm tidak. Emm Sehun-ssi pasti pegal."

" Eh tidak." Sehun jadi kikuk sendiri berbicara dengan Jongin. Taemin dan Nyonya Kim tampak tertidur di sofa ruang rawat Jongin.

" Sehun-ssi tidur disamping Jongin saja. " Ujar Jongin polos.

" Eh,. Tidak perlu, Sehun-ssi tidur disini saja." Karena terlalu kikuk sehun menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan formal.

" Hihihi,.. sehun-ssi lucu. Tidak apa… kasurnya lebar, Jongin akan bergeser. Ayo naik sehun-ssi."

" Apa tidak apa?"

" Tentu.."

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya sedikit. Sehun mulai menaiki ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung sehun serasa diajak lari marathon.

" Apa sehun-ssi punya penyakit Jantung?" Jongin bertanya lirih.

" Eh kenapa?"

" Jantung sehun-ssi berdetak sangat cepat." Jongin berbicara sambil meletakkan tangannya ke dada Sehun.

" Bukankah ini salah satu tanda kelainan yang terjadi pada fungsi Jantung? Jantug Sehun-ssi berdetak lebih banyak dari 72/ menit berarti Sehun-ssi harus segera memeriksakan ke dokter. Ah kita di rumah sakit, Ayo Jongin antar." Ujar Jongin polos.

" Eh .. tidak perlu Jonginie,… sekarang masih dini hari esok saja akan Sehun periksakan."

'Berhentilah berdentum keras jantung bodoh' Sehun merutuk dalam hati.

Sementara itu Taemin yang tidak sengaja terbangun menahan tawanya setengah mati. Ia tidak mau merusak momen Sehun dan kembarannya dan juga ia tidak ingin membangunkan ibunya yang tertidur disebelahnya.

Sehun yang meyadari jika Taemin mendengarkan obrolan absurd mereka hanya mendengus.

" Ayo kita tidur." Ujarnya kemudian memejamkan mata diikuti oleh Jongin yang juga memejamkan mata mendekat kearah Sehun. Memeluknya seperti guling yang ada di kamarnya.

" Sehun-ssi hangat seperti Lu ge, ah tidak seperti monggu,.. ah tapi monggu kecil… ah Sehun-ssi hangat seperti ." kemudian ia menutup matanya.

Senyum simpul terulas dibibir Sehun. Meski ia tidak tahu nama-nama yang disebutkan oleh bibir Jongin tapi hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan polos bocah dihadapannya ini.

'pribadi yang menarik' pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku sangat yakin kau kesini bukan untukku kan?"

" Hah, aku menjelaskan pun kau tak akan mengerti."

" Sudah ku duga."

"…"

" Bocah itu lagi kan? Bocah yang selalu mengikutimu dan tak bisa lepas darimu."

" Aku menyayanginya."

" Ck, ya .. harusnya aku tahu dari awal akan begini jadinya."

" Kau tidak mengerti."

" Apa yang aku tidak mengerti ha?"

" Lupakan. Dinginkan kepalamu baru kita berbicara lagi." Luhan meninggalkan orang itu, Minseok mantan kekasih Luhan selama di China dulu. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan berakhir dalam café berdua.

Ah Luhan sebenarnya memang mencari Minseok namun bukan pertemuan yang penuh dengan emosi seperti ini yang diharapkannya. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, baru menyadari bahwa seharian ini ia tidak menghubungi Jongin. Ia pasti baik-baik saja. Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menyapa, Jongin telah diijinkan pulang. Sehun mengantarkan Jongin dan keluarganya kembali ke rumah. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 06.00 masih ada dua jam sebelum kelas dimulai. Mereka mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Jongin duduk dibelakang dengan nyonya kim dan Taemin di depan bersama Sehun. Suasana dalam mobil sangat masih sangat mengantuk, kepalanya sejak tadi terus terbentur kaca mobil membuatnya terkejut kemudian terbangun dan setelahnya memejamkan matanya lagi. Sehun dan Taemin terkikik melihat tingkah lucu Jongin. Nyonya Kim sebenarnya ingin menawarkan pundaknya namu ia masih takut Jongin akan menolaknya. Sehingga ia hanya sanggup memperhatikan Jongin dalam diam.

Nyonya kim mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandagan dari jendela kaca mobil. Tampak mobil dan kendaraan lai berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Suasana dalam mobil masih lengan, mungkin efek mengantuk yag tidak tertahankan karena mereka hanya mampu tertidur selama beberapa jam saja.

PUK

Nyonya kim sedikit terkejut merasakan beban mengenai pundaknya. Itu, kepala anaknya, Jongin kini menyandar dipundaknya, matanya terpejam dengan nafas teratur. Menandakan sang putra tengah tertidur. Wajah polosnya sungguh menggemaskan saat ini. Nyonya Kim sontak tak berani bergerak. Ia hanya menahan nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan seolah takut bahwa helaan nafasnya dapat membangunkan sang putra.

Taemin nampak terharu di kursi depan. Sementara sehun belum memahami situasi ini. ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan fokusnya untuk menyetir sampai di kediaman nyonya kim.

Sesampainya dikediaman keluarga kim, Jongin masih tertidur pulas. Nyonya kim enggan membangunkan putranya. Sementara untuk megandalkan Taemin mengangkat Jongin sangat tidak mungkin. Dari segi postur tubuh jelas Jongin lebih tinggi. Akhirnya Sehun menawarkan diri untuk mengangkat Jongin.

Oke, ini bukan salah tubuh Jongin yang besar dan juga bukan salah tubuh sehun yang tipis seperti triplek, tapi salahkan saja perut Sehun yang belum terisi sejak semalam. Akibatnya sebuah benjolan menghiasi kepalanya karena terbentur pintu mobil saat menggendong Jongin keluar dari mobil. Taemin tertawa puas karenanya sementara Sehun meringis sakit.

Oke sekarang hal absurd terjadi lagi, setelah meletakkan Jongin di kasurnya. Sehun bukannya kembali ke rumahnya dan menuju sekolah namun kini ia malah memposisikan dirinya disamping Jongin dan ikut tertidur disebelah Jongin.

" Ma telepon ke sekolah ya, aku, Jongin, dan Sehun tidak masuk. Pay pay."

Dan kini Taemin malah ikut memposisikan dirinya disebelah kiri Jongin sementara Sehun disebelah kanannya. Mereka sudah seperti jejeran ikan yang dijual dipasar. Nyonya Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan kamar putranya.

Biarkan ketiga manusia absurd ini menikmati indahnya mimpi mereka selagi mereka bisa.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih berdiri didepan gerbang menunggu kedatangan si albino sehun dan Jongin. Ups, tidak ada yang memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa mereka tidak masuk hari ini, akhirnya ia hanya bertemu dengan udara kosong hingga bel masuk berdentang.

"Sial, aku seperti orang bodoh disini."

.

.

.

Menjelang siang ketiga makhluk absurd tadi telah membuka matanya dan telah duduk berjajar rapi di meja makan. Mereka benar-benar seperti korban kelaparan, mengingat bahwa ini makanan pertama mereka semenjak kemarin sore.

" Kau sudah tak apa Jong?" Tuan Kim bertanya.

" Ne, aku tak apa."

" Jongie sayang…. Apa yang terjadi padamu sweety?" Seekor rusa langsung menubruk tubuh Jongin dari belakang.

" Uh,… aku sesak ge." Ujar Jongin.

" Eh, maaf… maafkan kemarin gege sangat sibuk."

" Ne tak apa.."

" Hua…. Makanan, aunty tahu saja aku belum makan. Selamat makan." Luhan berkata dengan ceria. Meghasilkan dengusan nafas dari yang lain.

Mereka makan dalam suasana tenang,

" Eh,… " Jongin tiba- tiba berhenti makan.

" Ada apa Jong?" tanya Taemin.

" Dimana Yifan ge? Kenapa tidak ikut makan?"

Nyonya kim nampak gugup dan menegang. Tapi ia berusaha menutupinya.

" Oh, Yifan ge harus kembali ke Canada, ada urusan mendadak." Tuan Kim mencoba membantu sang istri.

" Tapikan, kemarin dia janji akan menemani Jongin selama disini?" tanyanya.

" Yifan ge punya urusan lain Jongin, jangan merepotkannya, apalagi ia sedang sangat sibuk. Kau mengerti?"

" Ne.."

_' __Anak merepotkan'_

_' __Kau sangat merepotkan'_

_' __Tidak berguna'_

_'__Kau pembawa sial'_

_' __Eyah kau dari sini'_

Jongin memegang erat sendoknya begitu kilasan masa lalunya muncul tanpa diundang. Kepalanya pusing sekali, rasanya ia ingin berlari, tapi ia tidak ingin mengacaukan suasana. Ia bukan pengacau, ia bukan perusak.

Luhan menyadari gerak-gerik aneh Jongin segera mendekatinya.

" Ada apa hmm?"

"….." gelengan kepala Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

" Baiklah, kita ke Lotte World hari ini? mau?"

Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali. Sungguh lucu.

" Jangan merepotkan Luhan ge, Jongin." Suara tuan Kim memecahkan suasana tegang yang tercipta.

_'__Merepotkan'_

_'__Merepotkan'_

_'__Merepotkan'_

_'__Merepotkan'_

_'__Merepotkan'_

Jongin mengeratkan pegangan tanganya pada lengan Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari pun segera mengelus punggung Jongin.

" Tidak, Jongin sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Luhan ge senang pergi bersama Jongin."

Jongin memandang mata Luhan. Mencari kebohongan dimata Luhan, namun tak didapatinya. Sehun yang melihatnya merasa panas. Kalau bisa ia ingin menggantikan posisi Luhan. Tapi tidak mungkin, akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendengus.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua telah memasuki area Lotte world. Jongin sangat bahagia, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, ia telah mencoba berbagai wahana yang tersedia. Mulai dari yang sederhana hingga yang ekstrem. Mereka membeli kue beras pedas dan memakannya di Taman sebelum pulang menuju ke rumah.

" Ge aku mau beli minum sebentar."

" Ne. gege tunggu disini."

Jongin segera menuju minimarket diseberang Taman. Sementara Luhan tetap duduk di bangku yang ada di taman tersebut.

" Huh,.. sekarang bahkan tidak terpisah."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Luhan yang tengah menikmati keheningan malam di taman tersebut.

" Aku sedang tidak ingin bertegkar." Luhan membalas.

" Baby sitter huh?"

" Aku tidak ingin membahasnya…"

Jongin terlihat sangat senang ketika kembali ke taman, ia melihat Minseok duduk disamping Luhan. sembari membawa dua kaleng minuman hangat ditanganya ia segera berlari mendekat ke arah mereka. Namun tubuhnya membatu setelah mendengar setiap kalimat yang Minseok ucapkan.

" Karena bocah sialan itu kan kau meninggalkanku?"

" …"

" Karena anak manja yang selalu lengket padamu itu kan?"

"…"

" Kau bahkan lebih memilih bocah sial itu ketimbang dirimu yang kekasihmu huh,…"

"…."

" Sungguh hebat sekali bocah sial itu merusak hidupku.."

Tangan Jongin gemetar, setiap kata-kata Minseok begitu menghunus jantungnya. Nafasnya sesak. Airmatanya menetes tanpa diperintahkan.

" Jong- jongin….. bukan pembawa sial."

" Jongin bukan…."

" Jongin bukan perusak.." seluruh tubuh Jongin bergetar ia menutup kedua telinganya. Tak dipedulikannya lagi minuman yang dibawanya kini tergeletak di tanah. Tubuhnya beringsut mundur,

" Jong-Jogin bukan pembawa sial."

" Bukan…"

" Jongin bukan…"

" Bukan.."

Tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Airmatanya mentes deras. Luhan mematung mengetahui jika Jongin mendengar setiap kalimat pedas yang Minseok ucapkan. Jika itu orang lain Luhan tak akan ambil pusing, tapi ini adalah Jongin. Anak itu tidak boleh mendapatkan penolakan lagi.

" Jongin pembawa sial.."

" Jogin memang pembunuh…."

" Luhan ge harus jauh-jauh dari Jongin.."

" Harus.."

" Jongin harus pergi.."

" Ya,.. pergi.."

" Jogin sial…"

" Anak pembawa sial…"

Jongin masih terus meracau, tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Minseok mematung, tidak mengetahui akan begini reaksi Jongin.

" Jongin tidak boleh disini.. Jongin bukan anak baik… pergi, Jongin harus pergi…" racauan Jongin terdengar menyayat hati. Luhan masih mematung. Sebelumya Jongin tidak pernah separah ini. Tidak, trauma Jongin tidak boleh kembali. Anak itu bisa depresi.

Jongin berlari setelahnya, meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok yang masih mematung.

" Inikah yang kau harapkan? Aku hanya memintamu mengerti…" suara luhan terdengar sangat dingin.

"…" Minseok masih terkejut.

" Kau lihat? Kau lihat akibatnya HAH? Dia bahkan sangat menyayangimu, setiap hari bertanya bisakah ia bertemu denganmu disini?"

"…."

" Terima kasih sekarang kau berhasil menghancurkan anak yang kau anggap pembawa sial, hancur, sehancur-hancurnya. Jika sesuatu terjadi kepadanya aku tak akan pernah memafkanmu. Aku memang mencintaiya. Sebatas ADIK. Harusnya kau lebih tahu hal ini."

Minseok masih mematung, ia tidak menyangka Jongin akan bereaksi seperti yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka Jongin memiliki kondisi mental yang tidak sekuat kelihatannya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Jongin masih terus berlari meninggalkan taman itu sejauh-jauhnya.

Brukk

**TBC**

**Maaf ya baru bisa bales review yang persatuan,… wah terharu sekali membaca review kawan-kawan sekalian**

**Terima kasih **

HafifahEXO11 : Hehe terima kasih,… saya lanjutkan

ryecha0710 : Saya kembali hehehe

Gitagita48 : Salam kenal juga

Haura : Terima kasih banyak

2789 : Terima kasih banyak ya,….

World of Mind : Fighting

: Siap Lanjutkan.

hissinfullips : Terima kasih kawan,… sarannya sangat membantu sekali, setelah saya pikirkan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan apa yang telah saya mulai. Terima kasih banyak.

cute : Terima kasih banyak

byun baekhyun mahrizal fahri : Hahaha tidak apa, terima kasih.. asal menyampaikan kritikannya dengan cara yang baik meski tidak menggunakan akun asli sangat saya hargai…. Terima kasih.

Kim Eun Seob : memang angst meski gagal kekekkeke

chococheezy : Terima kasih….. Semangat…..

Hehyuk17 : Iyup,… semangat

eviaquariusgirl : Keep smile…

mynamedhiendha : Hahaha iya,… maaf ya

kimkimkimrin : Fighting

Jongkwang : Fighting

Sukmawindia : Berjuang,…..

who : hehehe iya sudah dicabut,.. maaf ya

miszshanty05 : Fighting

novisaputri09 : Fighting,… gak sampai bulanan kok hehehehe

askasufa : Semangat…

fiandra : Fighting..

kim atun : Terima kasih

jonginkai : Fighting…. Fighting,… maaf ya

gembel : hehehe saya sudah balik

kihae forever : Semangat

chankai lovers : hahahaha,… siapa ya…..? kekekke

putri : hehehe terima kasih

HaeSan, errory , tyna, Guest , YAYA, wufannie, gomiyehet, Lilac, nayunda : hahahaha maaf ya,… aku sayang kalian semua kok,… ya,.. pasti dilanjut.


End file.
